All I Can do is Wish
by Boombubble
Summary: A tragic event befalls Kari, causing her and the people closest to her to take a closer look at their own lives. The high rating is due mostly to heavy emotional overtones.
1. Default Chapter

Warning!: This is not a direct spoiler, but a rant that could give some things away. It you don't want to find out anything you don't want to know then skip this first section, and head straight past the disclaimer. You probably won't want to read that either.

READ THIS AT YOU OWN RISK!: Normally I wouldn't do this, but I had to get this off my chest somehow! I'm not going to give away any specifics so not to ruin it for anyone who's waiting on watching it themselves, like I had been previously. I recently read a spoiler for the final episode of Season 02 like I'm sure many other's have had. (WARNING! THIS IS YOU LAST CHANCE TO TURN AWAY! THERE'S NO DIRECT SPOILERS, BUT MOST READERS FAMILIAR WITH MY PREVIOUS WORK SHOULD BE ABLE TO READ BETWEEN THE LINES! NO MORE WARNINGS AFTER THIS!) 

I don't know all the details for the final episode, but the little I did have the misfortune to skim across on what did and more importantly DIDN'T happen I know that it's all A BUNCH OF !!@*@*&##*(@**!(*-@*@(@**@)*@*(@@@)(@()@)-!*@*(!@@*@*@**@_(@@_*!_!_!_!_!!_*@*)@_@*_@_@*#_$__-**_($__**_%_#****#$@%*%#@*%*!***$*@*%*@@*%*@*%@*%*@**%@*@*%@*@%*@%*%*@*%*@*@**!!*!*%***!*!*$*$*!*!$*$*!$*$!*$!*!$*$*!**$!*$!!*$*!**$!!!!$*!@#!*@@*&#^@*@!*(!*****//!!*#&@%)@$!**!@!@#(#%#+J#%*#%#(%(@#***#@!!!%#**@#%+!+%*!+%*!*$%!@@@*@@!#!@@#*@!@#&$*#@*!#*@!@*#!!

I just read this damn thing about ten minutes ago, and I'm pissed off to high hell right now! I haven't been this mad since the Blackhawks traded Chris Chelios to Detroit! I just hope my keyboard survives long enough for me to get this finished unlike my poor speaker! I don't know what the hell the people at Toei, Bandai, or whoever wrote this carp was smoking, but I guess they figured since that was the end of the show they'd do whatever the hell they wanted, and sure enough they did! Personally I could've lived with a lot of things, but that one thing.... AHHHHHHHH! There goes the printer!... I'm still hoping somehow that they're just pulling my leg, but from what I've seen so far things aren't looking that good. I don't smoke, and I don't drink, so this is the only way I have to vent out my frustrations! It's things like this that make me want to take up drinking!.... Chocolate milk. There goes my other speaker... My mouse is looking really nervous right about now...

Anyway it's about time that I got to the point. I don't regret reading that spoiler, and in fact I'm glad I did. Waiting all the way to end just to be disappointed would've pissed me off even worse than I am now! My point is I'm not going to get discouraged by this, and I don't want to see any other writers or even readers getting discouraged by anything either. In fact all it's doing is lighting a fire under my butt, and I plan to type away until I grind my keyboard into dust! As far as I'm concerned the final episode never happened. Everything up to episode 49, I think it was, is okay so far, but 50 doesn't exist in my mind!... I just ripped out my caller ID... This is what I'd hope to see happen instead. Whether your a fan of Taiora, Sorato, TaKari, DaiKari, Mimato, Kenlie, Kensuke, Mimoe, Patatail, Tentotail, GoMi (Gomamon + Mimi) or what ever else might suite your fancy don't give up on it! I can't stand most of these, and some I obviously made up, but I'm a firm believer in everyone's right to their own opinion on what they like even if they are horribly wrong. Support your favorites until your heart just isn't into it anymore! Toei obviously stopped caring, but I don't see why that means we have too! Some of you may not care, but if you didn't I don't see why you'd be surfing FF.net reading fanfiction in the first place if you didn't! Some of you may be happy with the way it's gona end, but I have a feeling the vast majority of us aren't going to be too thrilled over one thing or another come the end of May! Especially that one thing... The first thing we have to remember is these are fictional characters in a fictional story, and I know a lot of us tend to forget that from time to time. I know I do, but that's the beauty of it. For half an hour on Saturday morning, or for maybe an hour or so in a Fanfic your reading on the Internet they are real, and naturally we care about what happens to them. Let's not leave their lives subjected to the fate Toei is trying to condemn them to. We have the power granted to us by the keyboard sitting in front of us (except for mime which has about a minute and half to live) to fix what Toei messed up, and change things to the way we think... No, we know it should've been!... I don't know if I'll be watching the final episode yet... I'm still a little curious to see this mess they're sending out here. Maybe I'll even get lucky, and find out this was all a horrible mistake but I'm not going to hold my breath. As far as I'm concerned everything that happens after 49 is all an open book. It's our jobs to fill in the pages...................... Oh sorry guys, I kind of passed out for a while there... What the hell happened in here?!... Oh yeah... Damn Toei. Man did I just type all that?! How long was I out?... Three and half hours?! Seriously now I hope you take that to heart... Well, now that my little hissyfit is over, it's on with the fic now I guess. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon. If I did I would've fired those sorry excuses for writers for even submitting the idea for that last episode!

Have you ever done anything in your life you've regretted, or better yet is there something you haven't done you've regretted? Something you wish you'd done differently, or said differently. Done or said anything at all? Sometimes the most tragic situations in life tend to make us look at ourselves differently. All of us have something we take for granite in life because it's there and we see it everyday. It's not that we try to, it's just the way things are. It's not until we wake up one morning to find out it's gone, that we truly realize just how much it meant to us. There's nothing you can do to get it back, and there's nothing you can do to make it right. It's at these moments where we all say in our own way...

__

All I Can Do is Wish

__

Kari: Sitting in the sand at the beach watching the sunset over the ocean.

I wish I had taken more time to appreciate the beauty of the sun setting over the ocean... I'm realizing now just how much I enjoy it... I wish I had taken a little extra time to admire the moon and stars on a clear night. Just to admire how beautiful nature can be, and how precious and fragile life is. I never really understood how precious life was until I found out mine was going to be cut short. I never imagined this would happen to me, but does anyone really? Just a few weeks ago I was normal thirteen year old girl planning out my future. Going to college, getting married, having a family. I woke up each morning thinking it was just another day in my life, and never once thinking it might be my last. I'm only thirteen! No child should have to wake up worrying about that!... Now I think back to all those times I wished my life away. Chomping at the bit for the final school bell to ring cheering as each passing second ticked by. If I had any idea how few of those minutes I had left I never would've wished them to be over. Now I'm left to think about all the things I won't be able to do, and the things I'll never be able to do again. Like breathing in the misty air on a rainy day, or grinding sand between my bare feet at the beach. Simple things I'll never be able to enjoy again. It's all rather humbling really. What kills me most is knowing I'll never be able to see the people I love again, and the hell they're going to go through once I'm gone. Mom. Dad. Tai. Gatomon. TK... The ocean waves remind me of his eyes... You know it's funny that sometimes it's the things you don't do that you regret most of all...

__

-I wish I would've taken an extra moment to watch the sun set in the sky.

-Watch the moon and stars come out, and light up the night.

-I wish I could've taken at least one breath of that salty ocean air.

-Think about my life on Earth, and just thank God I was here.

__

TK: Watching Kari from a distance.

I wish I could hold her, and make all her pain go away. Rock in her in my arms, and tell her everything's going to be okay. But how the hell do you comfort someone who's dying?! She never smiles anymore. That warm loving smile that brightened up my day every time I looked at her face. So full of life. So full of light. That light's almost completely eroded away now. I'd give anything if she'd smile for me just one more time. I know it's selfish of me, but I can't stand to see her any other way. I wish it was me in this situation instead of her. Sure people would miss me, but not like her. She means so much to so many. It just doesn't seem fair! Why her?! She's already an angel... I don't see any point in her taking the next step...

__

Just before it's too late. You realize how sweet the little things can be.

And just how much a simple snowflake falling on your nose can mean.

When every second can be your last, the minutes seem to tick by so fast.

I wish I could find a way to make them last...

__

Davis: Walking along a lonely dimly lit street.

I wish I would've done something! While all the others were trying to comfort her I just stood there looking stupid! I was in shock... I mean Kari. My Kari! Before I know it she's going to be gone forever, and I haven't done a thing to help her! No kind words. No helping hand. I just can't! I can't even look at that poor beautiful face of hers without breaking down, knowing she's not long for this world. I worry the others think I don't care, but I do. I really do, as much as anyone if not more. It hurts knowing she never felt the same way about me... I wish I didn't act like such a hotdog around her all the time! I wish I'd been a little more caring... A little more understanding... Maybe she would've liked me more. I think I will starting right now... I'll even try to get along with TK a little better. For Kari's sake. Hell, I don't even really hate the guy... That's the way Kari would want it. I know she would.

__

-But reality is all to real, and I can't do a damn thing to change it.

-My fate's been sealed. Now all I can do is wish...

__

Ken: Sitting on a park bench.

I wish I had gotten to know her better. From the way Davis and TK talk about her it makes me think I was missing out on a good thing. She seemed to be such good friends with everybody. Very caring, and nice to everyone. Even me. I know how hard it must be for all her friends and family to watch her slowly slip away like this. I feel bad because I can't feel the same sadness they're feeling. I feel sad too, but not as much as most of the others. Like I said, I never really got to know her all that well. Now that I think about it, besides Davis, I'm really not that close with any of the others either. Maybe I should get to know the other's a little better. Maybe I shouldn't hide myself behind closed doors so much. I don't want to make the same mistake again...

__

-So many things I wish I'd done different. So many things I wished I'd tried just once.

-But that's just all a dream now, and I can't change what I've done.

__

Tai: Sitting at the kitchen table in his apartment.

I wish there was something I could do! My baby sister's is a dead woman walking, and all I can do is stand here and rant about it! They say to be patient and hope, and well I'm sick and tired of it! A hell of a lot of good that's done us so far! The more we wait things just keep getting worse and worse, and nothing gets done! If there's nothing they can do to help her I wish they'd just tell us, and stop playing around with us like this! Damn rare blood type! Of course no one else in the family still living has it! God knows I'd give her both my damn kidneys if I could! I hate this! I hate this!!! She was so healthy before, so why did this come on all of a sudden?! How come we couldn't see any of the warning signs sooner?! It isn't fair!... Oh Kari... I'm so sorry. There's nothing I can do for you this time...

__

-I've learned to cherish every minute, and treasure every day.

-It don't make things any easier to watch my loved ones watch me slip away.

-I wish this wasn't happening. Sometimes it don't seem fair.

-I don't fear hell anymore. Because I think I'm already there.

__

Sora: Sitting across from Tai, and watching him trying his best not to lose it.

I wish there was something I can do for him. It's been bad enough watching poor Kari have to deal with what she's been going through, but watching Tai and his family suffer like this is too much. I feel so guilty. He's always been there for me whenever I've needed him. Even when I found out my crush on Matt was never going to amount to anything despite how much it hurt him in the process. Now the one time he really needs me there's nothing I can really do or say to make anything better. All I can do is be here for him, but at least I can do that. I wish I could kiss him, and make him forget all his troubles. Tai hasn't wanted to accept help from anyone so far. I can't say I blame him. He's losing someone that meant as much to him as life itself, and it's destroying him. At this rate I might lose two friends because of all this. Poor Kari... I always thought of her as a little sister. I was horrified when I heard the news, but I didn't have time to remorse much myself. I knew how much harder of a time people like Tai and TK would be having dealing with this, and especially Kari herself. The pain I was feeling seemed almost like nothing compared to them, so I made my own feelings secondary. I understand the ways of the heart better than the others. I couldn't do anything else, so I decided I can at least be the shoulder they could cry on. Especially for Tai. He really doesn't have anyone else to go to. His parents are hurting just as bad as he is, and they don't really like to talk about it outside of the hospital. I'd really like to be there for him as more than a friend, but its just not the right time. He's hurting too much right now... I wish I'd had the nerve to tell him sooner. I'm not sure he'd accept me, after all I did hurt him once already. But he still supported me, so I should at least try. There's no point in holding it in. Maybe after this is all over I can be the one to help him through it... Kari always use to joke about that with me... Oh, I'm going to miss you Kari...

__

-It's times like this you learn who your friends are. Who does, and doesn't care.

-I wish I would've known sooner, but that's a cross I don't have long to bare.

__

Matt: Sitting on a stool while picking at his guitar.

I wish I wasn't so useless! Not only are things bad now, but they're not going to get any better after she's gone either. After Kari dies a huge chain reaction will follow, and everything's gona fall apart! TK will be absolutely devastated... He's crazy about Kari... Always has been. Watching him go through that is going to be murder on me, and it's not like it hasn't been bad enough watching him suffer the way he is now! Tai will go completely insane once Kari dies. Hell, he's standing on the edge of insanity as it is, and that's going to put Sora through hell in the process! Yolie's losing one of her best friends. Of course Davis will suffer almost as badly as TK will, and that's going to put a strain on Ken who's real close to him... Cody seems to be taking this harder than anybody... I guess that's because he's the youngest. I hope the little guy can handle it once the day comes... Poor Izzy seems to be in absolute denial the whole thing is even happening! I think it's going to take standing in front her coffin at the funeral to finally get it through to him... Joe and Mimi can both be so emotional over things like this... They've handle themselves well so far, but once reality sets in... I hate to say it, but I think if it was anyone else in this situation we'd all be able to handle things a lot better. Kari was the child of light after all. Once the light burns out, it leaves the rest of us stranded in the darkness that follows. I guess it's a fitting end. It's so frustrating knowing I can't do anything! I can't even comfort my own brother without worrying I might say something that'll hurt him even more! I'm just no good at things like this... I wish I was just... Hell, I don't even know anymore!

__

-This is all seems like a nightmare, but I have to accept fate for what it is.

-Mine's just about here, and all I can do is wish.

__

Izzy: Sitting at home in front of his laptop as usual.

I wish I'd gone to see her just once... I've got to stop pretending this isn't happening! All of the scientific knowledge I poses, and I can't formulate one good explanation regarding why this is happening to her! I don't want to admit that kind of thing can happen to someone I call a friend. This just isn't logical! She was so young and happy... All the medical facts are there, but... To hell with all that! I wish I had spent more time to enjoy life... This whole situation with Kari has made me realize that. I wonder if I'm missing something out there... I spend all my time sitting here in front this computer screen... This damn piece of crap! What good have you done?! You haven't helped me find one damn thing to help Kari!... Maybe I should go see her just once before it happens... I don't think it's going to be any less mournful either way. I don't want her to think I don't care, especially when she has so little time left... Maybe I'll even take a little walk outside... It's a beautiful day out after all...

__

-As each second goes by. My life flashes in front of my eyes.

-So many things I wish I could change, but now I guess there's no way.

__

Yolie: _Lying in her bed._

I wish this wasn't happening! This is all like one horrible nightmare that I just can't seem to wake up from! It wasn't long ago when we were all just normal kids going to school together, and hanging out! Well... Normal besides all the monsters and parallel digital dimensions. Now all that's been blown completely to hell! Out of all the people this could happen to why Kari? She's one of the nicest and sweetest people I know, and the last person I'd think would deserve something like this to happen to them! What am I gona do?... I don't know how to handle this! What am I gona do?!... There I go again! Only thinking about myself and how I feel while Kari's the one spending everyday waiting to die! But I wonder if that's just a normal thing... I worry about everyone else, but I have to worry about myself at least a little too don't I?... I suppose that's what everyone does, but probably never even think of it that way. I've never been good at holding things in. Maybe I should try just this once... She needs her friends right now, and not to see them hurting so badly over this. It's bad enough she has to deal with what she's going through. There will be plenty of time to cry after she's gone... 

__

-I wish I could go back, and change the way things are somehow.

-But there's nothing I can do, and I've come to accept that now.

__

Mimi: Staring out the bedroom window at her home in New York.

I wish I could be there... I hate being so far away! Every time they need me I'm stuck here half a world away. I know she has plenty of support over there, but that doesn't make things any better for me. If I knew my last visit to Obadia would be the last time I might ever see her alive I would've said something else to her besides I really think you should change your hairstyle it's just so last season! Does that sound as stupid as I think it does?! To think that might be the last words she ever hears out of my mouth... The last memory she'd ever have of me is that I didn't like her hair! Do I dwell on ideal things too much? Like fashion, looks, and things like that? Do I judge people too harshly because they don't agree with my tastes? While I wake up in the morning worrying about what dress I'm going to wear today, she has to go to bed each night worried about whether or not she's even going to wake up! I wish I'd been a little more considerate to other people... Maybe I will be from now on... It's okay for me to look good of course, but I shouldn't push it on other people. Everybody's beautiful in their own way... Kari sure was. You know I'd be there for you if I could don't you?

__

-Everything seems to go dark, and my heart overflows with sorrow.

-I'm afraid to close my eyes knowing I'm close to running out of tomorrows.

__

Gatomon: _Perched in a tree overlooking the hospital, and staring into the hospital room Kari had been confined to for most of her illness. _

I wish this was all a bad dream! I almost wish I hadn't come in the first place, but I knew something was wrong. I felt it in my blood that Kari was in trouble, and I had to come. It's supposed to be my job to protect her, but this is an opponent even I can't defend her from. It's an enemy that attacks you from inside, and slowly eats away at you until it wins... This just isn't fair! Why did this have to happen to Kari?! I hate this! It's like Wizardmon all over again, except this time it's much worse. It feels like I'm losing more than a friend this time somehow... Maybe it's my fault. Maybe everybody who gets near me is doomed to face some kind of horrible fate. I really want to see her one last time, but I just don't know if I can. I don't want to say goodbye to another friend! I don't know if I can take it!

__

-As each second goes by. My life flashes in front of my eyes.

-So many things I wish I could change, but now I guess there's no way.

__

Patamon: Secretly followed Gatomon, and is watching her from a distance.

I wish I could understand what's going on! I just don't understand this death thing! When Digimon die we just get reconfigured, and are reborn into new digi-eggs. Just like I did. From the sound of what I heard when humans die they go away forever, and they don't come back. I just don't get it! All I know is Kari's sad, TK's sad, and Gatomon's upset. I don't want Kari to go away... Why does something like this have to happen that just makes everybody sad? I don't get it! I remember when Wizardmon was killed, and I also remember not liking it one bit. Since he died in the human world, he couldn't be reconfigured back into life in the Digital World. It's kind of strange, but I don't really remember dying myself... I guess there's a reason for that. I hate seeing Gatomon and TK so upset like this. I know I'm going to be sad when Kari dies too... That's probably what'll take for me to finally get the picture. I wish there was something I could do to help... Maybe Kari will get better, and everything will be okay again? I don't know, but at least I can watch over them for now...

__

-I wish I could go back, and change the way things are somehow.

-But there's nothing I can do, and I've come to accept that now.

Joe: Pacing around outside in the parking lot of the hospital.

I wish I wasn't such a pushover. It's one thing to be reliable, but it's another to do things because you feel you have to. To ask me to do something like this?! Does he realize the kind of situation he's put me in?! Not that he left me much choice... I can't say I blame him totally though. I know he loves her, and that makes you do stupid things some times. I don't think he's considered all of the consequences to what he's planning to do! I can understand a bit I guess. I know it couldn't have been easy for him to ask me that, but he did come prepared. Boy did he come prepared. I can't believe he's asked me to do this!... I can't believe I'm actually considering it! If there's even a slight chance it might save Kari... On the other hand I could lose both of them! I don't know what to do! On one side one dies for sure, but on this side there's a possibility both could live, but on another side something can go horribly wrong and they both die!... If I do nothing Kari's going to die definitely, and there's nothing else anyone can do about it. If I do this there's a chance they both could live though it'd be difficult... The one thing I know for sure though is I won't trade a life for a life. That's another possibility I have to consider though. Are the risks worth taking the chance?! Damn it I just don't know!... After this is all said and done I'm going to make a promise to myself not to let anyone take advantage of me anymore. I can still be the same old reliable Joe, but I'm not going to give in to everyone's whims if it doesn't need to be done. That just leaves me with one last question. Does this need to be done?...

__

-Everything seems to go dark, and my heart overflows with sorrow.

-I'm afraid to close my eyes knowing I'm close to running out of tomorrows.

__

Cody: Walking down the street almost in tears.

I wish I wasn't such a coward! Kari's going to die, and it's all my fault! She's going to die because of me! She was always so nice to me, and such a good friend to everyone. It hurts so much to walk into that hospital room, and see her looking so weak and so close to death knowing I'm letting her down! Because I'm to afraid!... I can help her! I'm the only who can help her, but I'm too afraid for myself to do anything! What kind of friend am I to just stand there and watch her die without lifting a finger?! They all say I'm too young to understand what's going on, by I understand! I understand everything! What will the others think if they ever find out?!.. Why can't I just?!... Why was I born with such a cowards heart?! 

__

-I wish I could've known how sweet love could be.

-Let him know just once how much he meant to me.

-Hold him close to me, and whisper I love you.

-Kiss him on the cheek. Oh Lord knows I wanted to.

__

Kari: Sobbing while she thinks.

I wish he were here with me right now... And he'd wrap his arms around me, and tell me everything's going to be okay. I always feel better whenever he tries to comfort me... Like nothing could hurt me, and he'd protect me from anything... Just like any other friend, but it always felt different. Warmer, and deeper. Like love... I wish I'd told him just once... Just one chance to hold him, or to kiss him... Just to hear him tell me he loved me even if he didn't really mean it. What could we have been if I'd just had the nerve to speak my heart? So many wonderful memories we could've shared together instead of separately. That'll never happen now. I can't do that to him! He's going through a tough enough time losing a friend without me pushing my feelings on him. Knowing my kidney's can shut down at any minute! I haven't used the bathroom in three days, and it hurts so bad when I do. That's the way it's been for weeks now... I really wish he was here with me now... I don't know if I want to face this alone anymore!

__

As if somebody had read her mind, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She was startled at first, but calmed down when a familiar and soothing voice spoke his identity. She sighed guessing that some wishes can come true.

"TK? What are you doing here?" _*Not that I care what the answer is as long as your here.* _

"You shouldn't have to ask that question." _His heart fell, feeling her slightly bloated hips. She must've been retaining quite a bit of water_ "I was worried about you."

"Please don't concern yourself with that. You won't have to worry yourself over me much longer."

"Don't talk like that Kari! Your death isn't going to solve anything!... You know if you go back to the hospital they can prolong your life for a little while longer... I know you've been suffering, but there's no need to hurry your fate... You could spare us from going crazy a little longer..."

__

Kari rips herself from TK's arms "Do you think I want to die TK?! Especially knowing how bad the people I love are going to hurt after I'm gone?! Your crazy! How can you be so selfish anyway?! You want me to go back for you, not to help me! What good is me going back to the hospital going to do anyway?! I'll just lay there for a month or maybe two hoping some miracle happens?! Well it isn't TK! It's all false hope! That's all it is! I'm not going back to that hospital just to be confined to bed again! I don't have much time left on this world! I want to spend it the way I want to, not hooked up to some damn machine! I won't do that for anybody! I'm doing this for myself..."

"I didn't mean it like that Kari! I'm sorry... Of course I know that's your choice, and I respect that. I hope you understand I had to try... I'm sorry I upset you. I'll leave you alone now. _Turns to leave_

__

Kari grabs him by the arm. TK looks back at her, and sees tears falling down her face. "Please don't! I'm sorry I didn't mean to blowup at you! Please don't leave me now... I really don't want to be alone."

"Of course I'll stay Kari." _If TK had been paying attention he might've felt the ground shake as emotional outbursts, from fourteen not so ordinary souls, exploded almost all at once_

__

-I just can't do that to him now. It won't be long before my life ends.

-It must be hard enough just losing a friend.

-I wonder what we might've had If I had the nerve to speak my mind.

-But that can never happen now, so I'll just hold it all inside.

-So many things I'll never know, and things I'll never feel again....

-It's almost my time now... So all I can do is wish.

__

Davis: That's it! I am going to change. Not just for Kari, or anybody else. I'm going to change for myself. It's about time I did some growing up...

__

Ken: I won't make that same mistake again! Starting right now I'm not going to close myself off anymore. Maybe I'll even call TK or Yolie. Lord knows they've been taking this as bad as anyone. It's a place to start... Maybe I should even have a talk with Kari before that day comes...

__

Tai & Sora: "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" _Puts his fist into the wall leaving a nice dent in it_ "I can't take anymore of this! Kari I'm so sorry..."

__

Sora places her hand on Tai's shoulder "Calm down Tai. It's not your fault. Going nuts, and punching out a defenseless wall isn't going to solve anything."

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! THIS IS SERIOUS AND YOUR CRACKING JOKES?! MY SISTER'S DYING AND..." _Tai looked into Sora's eyes, and saw just how serious she was and the sadness in them _

"It's okay Tai. Let it all out." _As if on cue Tai broke down, and they both collapsed to their knees. He cried hard into her shoulder, as she held on to him tightly crying herself_ "Let it all out Tai. You've held this in way too long."

__

Matt: Useless... Just like sitting here doing nothing! ABSOLUTELY USELESS! _Shatters his guitar against the floor, and walks out of the studio_

__

Izzy: I think I will go for a walk, and while I'm out I might as well see if Kari's home... And I don't think I need you for this one. _Closes his laptop, and exits his apartment... without it for the first time in a long time_

__

Yolie: I promise myself I won't cry. I won't cry! Not until she's gone. There's no reason to cry until then.

__

Mimi: "Mom! Dad! I'm sorry but I have to get to Japan A.S.A.P.! My friend is dying, and I have to get there before its to late! Please understand!"

__

Gatomon &Patamon: "I can't say goodbye!"

__

Patamon flaps over to her "So your not going to see Kari?"

"Patamon?! What are you doing here?!"

"I was worried about you, so I followed you. I know what's happening..."

"You better stay away from me Patamon. You've seen what happens when people get close to me. First Wizardmon, and now Kari..."

"It's not your fault Gatomon! You had no control over what happened to Wizardmon, and there was certainly nothing you could do to prevent this from happening to Kari. Besides, I don't think you should give up on her just yet. She still might pull through this if we all believe enough."

__

Gatomon stares at Patamon a second, and then smiles "So full of hope aren't you? Just like your friend."

"That's my job. Besides, if Kari does die, and you don't say good-bye you'll regret it. You should go now while you still have a chance."

"I don't know Patamon..."

"I'll go with you if you want."

__

Gatomon takes a moment to think it over "Okay. Your right Patamon. Let's go!"

__

Joe: I can't believe I'm even considering this... I can't believe I'm actually going to do this!...

__

Cody: I can't do it! I just can't! _Runs away crying_

__

Kari & TK

"Don't give up on hope Kari. That's the one thing you'll never lose no matter how bad things get..." _TK smiles wide _"Trust me I know."

"I'm doing this for me Takeru..." _Turns around, and looks up into his eyes_ "And I'm doing this for me too."

__

Kari leans forward, and kisses him with every ounce of passion she has left in her body. It wasn't much, but still more than enough. She had expected him to reject her, but he didn't try to push her away. In fact he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, and returned her kiss. She held him there for as long as she could before her tears pushed them apart. "I'm sorry TK! I shouldn't have done that! It's just that I was afraid I might not get another chance... Because this could be the last time I ever see you!"

__

TK puts his arms around her, and pulls her close allowing her to cry into his chest "It's okay Kari. You have nothing to be sorry for." _Don't you worry Kari. Your going to make it through this. I'm going to make sure of that... I don't care what it costs me._

end. 

.....That's it?! Where's the rest of it?!... Oh that's right! I haven't written it yet... ha, ha... Anyway the second half is going to be about the events that happen after all of this. I originally was going to make this a one shot, but I decided it would be better to separate them. If you found the bracket thing confusing, well then don't worry about it. That was a one time deal only.


	2. Default Chapter

-Howdy! This thing ended up a little longer then I originally expected, but after I started it just kept on going and going, and I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry if all the medical facts aren't accurate. I'm not a doctor, so I used them to the best of my own knowledge. Well, here goes nothing. I hope you enjoy this!

__

All I Can Do Is Wish

"It's pretty late out, and we both need to be getting home," TK said to Kari who still had her arms latched tightly around his waist.

"You'll walk with me won't you?" she whimpered, tears forcing some cracks in her speech.

"Of course I will." 

TK offered Kari his arm, which she accepted by wrapping both of hers around it. She'd been so weak over the past few weeks at times she found it necessary to lean against him for support, and she did so the entire walk home. TK didn't like seeing her like this. He flat out hated it actually. She seemed so weak and desperate now a days, and not the strong willed happy girl he'd come to know and love over the years. He still had hope though. If everything worked out the way he had planned it he wouldn't have to see her like this much longer. Still, they both walked very slowly just in case this would be the last chance they'd ever get. Kari couldn't hold back a sigh of disappointment when they arrived at the door of her apartment. TK smiled, opened the door for her, and escorted her inside. Tai immediately reacted by leaping off the couch, and engulfing Kari in his arms just thankful she walked through the door. When thrown into a situation like this he'd naturally became thankful for every extra moment he got to see her. 

"Tai what's the matter?" she asked, noticing his eyes were rather red and puffy.

"Oh it's nothing Kari," he assured her, wearing a wide smile. "My sinuses have been bothering me a little today that's all."

Kari knew he was lying. She could tell he'd been crying, and that worried her. He'd been so strong during her entire ordeal, and that was one of the things she admired so much about him. Her attention diverted over to the couch where Sora was sitting, and noticed she'd looked like she'd been crying as well. "Sora? Tai? What's been going on here?"

Sora could sense what Kari was feeling, and figured she better intervene before she forced Tai to say anything to embarrass himself especially with TK there. "It's nothing to worry yourself about Kari. Why don't you take a seat next to me, and we'll talk for a minute."

"Okay..." While Kari walked towards the couch, Tai looked over towards TK.

"Thanks for looking out of Kari TK."

"It's no problem Tai," TK smiled, "but I wasn't really looking out for her. I was just keeping her company. She's been doing just fine on her own."

Kari took one last look at her brother and TK, before taking a seat next to Sora. Their conversation was friendly and Tai trusted TK completely, but he couldn't help but give TK a mini interrogation on what exactly went on while they were out. Kari and Sora had to smile when they heard Tai start, and watched TK's face fluster. "So what's going on?" Kari asked.

"Don't worry about your brother Kari. He finally got some things off his chest that he left bottled up to long. He's just fine, so don't let that concern you."

"Okay..." Kari winced, reassured by Sora's words.

"Well I guess I better be going," TK announced. "My mom's not going to be thrilled I'm this late. "I'll see you tomorrow Kari."

All four of their hearts dropped as he said that. TK had a little reassurance that the others did not however. They watched until the door closed safely behind him, and then Tai looked over at his sister. 

__

*I wish I could be as optimistic as he is about it.* Tai thought to himself. "I hope you had a good afternoon Kari. You haven't eaten anything yet have you? If you're hungry maybe we can fix you up something real quick."

Kari's stomach churned. "No thanks Tai. I don't think I could stomach anything right now. I'm kind of tired, so I think I'm going to lie down for a while."

"If that's what you want." Tai walked over to her, and kissed her on the forehead. "You need anything you just call me okay?"

"Thanks Tai." Kari kissed her brother on the cheek, and sat up gingerly. As she headed for the bedroom she walked by the bathroom. Her sides started to burn just from looking in through the open door. "There's no point. When I finally die at least I won't have to suffer through this anymore."

Tai watched helplessly as his sister wobbled towards their bedroom. He looked over at Sora with a look that almost asked what do I do? "I hate watching her go to bed at night. Every night I lay awake worrying if she's going to wake up in the morning or not. I'm afraid this is going to drive me crazy before it's all said and done."

"You can't let yourself think that Tai," Sora told him. "You have to stay strong, and not misuse what little time you have left with her. Instead of spending your days worrying whether or not she's going to be around the next, try to spend them being thankful she's still here right now."

"I'll try Sora. I'll try."

The next twenty minutes went by rather uneventfully. Tai and Sora sat on the couch and talked a little about various things, but for the most part they stayed silent. All of a sudden a loud blood-curdling scream filled the apartment causing Tai and Sora to jump off the couch, and rushed towards Tai and Kari's bedroom.

Tai threw open the door, and ran inside. "KARI ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Kari limped over to him, and fell into his arms. "I'm okay Tai... It just hurts really bad..."

"Kari?... Your sweating horribly," Sora noticed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I... I..." Kari coughed hard splattering blood all over Tai's shirt. Tai and Sora watched in horror as her eyes rolled into the back of her head right before she collapsed back first to the ground.

"KARI! KARI! PLEASE MOVE, SAY, OR DO SOMETHING! OH MY GOD! KARI!" Tai shook her violently, but still couldn't get a response from her.

"Oh Tai... I don't think she's breathing!" Sora gasped in horror.

"WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"You go call an ambulance, and I'll try my best to revive her!"

Tai didn't need to be told twice. He rushed over to the phone, and dialed the Japanese equivalent to 911. He jawed with the operator not realizing his panicky and angry state wasn't succeeding in getting help to his sister any faster, but an ambulance was headed there way none the less. By the time the paramedics showed up Kari stilled hadn't moved, or shown any other signs of life for that matter. Tai and Sora jumped in the back of the ambulance after they loaded Kari's gurney inside, and sat down to endure the torturous seemingly never-ending ride to Odabia hospital. 

********

Tai sat in the hospital's waiting room with his face buried in his hands. Sora sat down next to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Should we call the other's, and tell them what's going on?"

"Not tonight," Tai's voice cracked from almost an hour of straight worrying. He had a dreadful feeling he was really going to lose her this time. "Let's not concern them with this right now. We'll call everyone in the morning after they've had a chance to get a good night's sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea Tai..." Sora stopped as she noticed Kari's doctor emerge from one of the rooms and walk towards them. He was a gray-headed man with glasses who looked about in his mid-fifties. Tai immediately bolted up from his seat.

"Are you Miss Kamiya's brother Taichi?" he asked him.

"Yes sir! How is she?! Is she going to be okay?! What can you tell me?!"

"Calm down son!" he said with a friendly glint in his voice that sounded slightly saddened. "I'll get to that in a minute. First of all where are your parents at?"

"I haven't been able to get through to them," Tai groaned. "They were in town on business, and weren't home when it happened. I don't know how to reach them, so I've got no way to contact them until they get home."

The doctor nodded his head. "I understand. Now you might want to sit down for this. She's still alive, but what I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to take in."

Tai sighed in relief, and sat down. "Thank God. As long as she's still alive I think I can handle anything."

The doctor's face suddenly grew solemn. It was always hard to tell families of patient's things like this, but it was especially hard to tell someone so young. "She's still alive Mr. Kamiya, but she's in really bad shape. I'm afraid we can't let her leave the hospital this time."

"I understand. I think its Kari that'll have a hard time accepting that."

"That's not it," the doctor sighed. "You see she was really lucky this time. Her kidney's completely shut down on her, and we were lucky we got to her as fast as we did. Unfortunately there isn't much more we can do for her. Even if she stays at the hospital... She may a have a week left to live at best... I'm sorry son."

Tai broke down right there. His worst nightmare had finally become a reality. Sora, who had been sitting next to him, heard everything and started crying right along with him. "There isn't anything else we can do for her doctor?" he asked desperately.

"I'm sorry son. That negative RH factor makes the odds almost insurmountable. It's hard enough just to find blood donors, let alone for something like this. It would literally take a miracle to save her life now. I'm sorry Taichi..."

"Can I see her?" he coughed.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," the doctor said. "She's still unconscious, and I don't think seeing her in the state she's in will be good for your mental state right now. Why don't you take some time to let this sink in, and you can see her a little later."

Tai sunk back into his chair, and didn't say a word. The doctor shook his head remorsefully before going off to check on some other patients. Sora eyed Tai worriedly. He had stopped crying, but his face was so pale and emotionless. "Tai?...."

Tai turned his head towards Sora. He shut his eyes hard trying to fight back his tears, but he couldn't. He clutched Sora's hand tightly, and they cried together with their heads resting against each other's.

********

Tai and Sora both spent the night at the hospital though there wasn't much sleep to be had. Tai had finally gotten through to his parents about an hour after he heard the news, and they broke over a dozen different traffic laws in their mad rush to get to the hospital. Sora sat alone in the waiting room while Tai and his parents were visiting Kari. She looked towards the waiting room doors when the last person she wanted to see at that moment burst through the doors.

"SORA!" TK gasped for breath. "I was so afraid of this when I went to Kari's and nobody was home! How is she?! Is she okay?!"

Sora's heart dropped into her stomach. Why did she have to be the one to break this to him? "Oh TK... She's alive but..."

"But what?!"

"You better sit down... I guess it's best you hear this from me as anyone."

TK sat down next to her, and Sora explained the entire situation while crying through half of it. TK did seem concerned, but to Sora's surprise he seemed rather calm. She had expected him to react somewhat similar to the way Tai had, only a little less angry and a lot more tears. "Are you okay TK?"

"Yeah, but I'm still worried. I'm just glad she's still alive. At least there's still hope then."

Sora paused a moment then giggled softly. "I almost forgot who I was talking to for a second there."

"Can we go see her?" TK asked hopefully.

"No, not right now," Sora sighed disappointedly. "It's immediate family only at the moment. We'll have to wait to regular visiting hours."

"Damn! I guess it doesn't matter as long as I get to see her." TK removed his hat, and slumped back into his chair.

Sora wiped away a tear, and adjusted her hair. "Tai wanted me to call the other's, and tell them what's going on. I better get to it..."

TK stood up, and motioned for Sora to sit back down. "Don't worry I'll handle it. You look rather upset right now, so I'll take care of it for you."

"Thank you." What Sora didn't know was TK had ulterior motives for his offer.

Lucky for TK they allowed him to use the phone at the reception desk because of the nature of the situation. It saved him a small fortune in change from all the calls he was about to make. He called up Davis first who bolted off without so much as saying goodbye, and leaving his phone hanging off the hook. He did Yolie, and Ken next. He tried Izzy's after that, but didn't get an answer. He dialed Cody's number next, and he picked up the phone after only two rings.

"Hello," Cody's scratchy voice answered the phone.

"Cody? This is TK," he said solemnly. "I'm at the hospital right now. Kari's kidneys shut down last night, and she's in really bad shape."

"Oh no! Is she going to be alright?!"

TK chocked. "That's the thing Cody... They think this time might be it. They've given her a week to live..."

Cody's body went numb. He dropped the phone, and stood still staring at the wall. "Cody?! Cody are you still there?!" He heard TK say through the receiver, but Cody couldn't move a muscle.

"I guess the little guy's in shock," TK sighed, as he hung up the phone. That left only one person to call. His brother. He stared down the phone for a moment trying to decide what to say to him. He dialed his number slowly, and waited until Matt's voice came over the phone.

"Ishida residence. Matt speaking."

"Hey Matt. It's TK. I know I was supposed to come by there later, but there's been a change in plans. I'm going to be with Kari most of the day, so don't worry about me." 

"I understand TK," Matt chuckled sadly. "That's where you need to be right now. You call and let me know if you need anything okay little bro?"

"You know I will. Goodbye." TK hated lying to his brother, but he didn't have a choice. Matt couldn't know what he was panning to do. He'd ruin everything.

Sora was still in the waiting room waiting for TK to finish calling their friends. She jumped as a rather large hand came down upon her shoulder. "You holding up okay Sora?"

"Joe! What are you doing here?!"

"I work here!" he laughed. "Remember? School got me a job as a temp here as part of my training for medical school in a few years."

"Oh that's right." She just then noticed the light green hospital gown he was wearing. I'm sorry, you just surprised me. How did you know I was here anyway?" 

"I didn't," he replied. "Well, not you anyway. I saw Kari's name on the patient's list, and I thought I might find Tai here or something."

"He and his parents are in her room visiting right now. I was with Tai when it happened last night. I couldn't just leave. I didn't want to."

TK had wandered back into the waiting room after finishing all the phone calls. He noticed Joe conversing with Sora, and his face lit up with hope. "Hey Joe!"

Joe looked back to find TK standing behind him, and his face drooped. Sora noticed this, and wondered what it was about. "TK..." 

TK walked up next to him, and whispered something to him. "So did you get a chance to... You know?"

"Yes..." He muttered disgustedly.

"You think we can talk alone for a minute?"

Joe mumbled something undecipherable, and looked down at Sora. "Hey Sora. Would you mind excusing us for a few minutes? We have to talk privately for a moment, and this is the only place around here that isn't all that crowded."

"Sure thing... I need to use the ladies room anyway." She eyed the two boys curiously before leaving them to themselves. They sat down, and immediately got down to business.

"Well, did you do it?" TK asked.

Joe sighed, and adjusted his glasses. "I could've ruined my entire future if I got caught doing this you know? Hell, I could be thrown in jail if they pressed charges!"

"I know, and I appreciate the risk you're taking! I really do, but you still haven't answered my question! Did you do it?"

Joe sighed again. "Lucky for me I didn't have to change a thing. For some reason it didn't show up on your records. I guess the hospital that treated you after the accident didn't send your records here for some reason, or something like that. It's very rare an important piece of information winds up missing like that."

TK sighed in relief, and smiled. "That's good. Then what are you so upset about? That means you have nothing to worry about."

"It's still a federal offense to tap into someone's medical records without authorization!" Joe shouted in as low of a whisper as he could manage. "I am just a temp here you know! Not to mention I still have a moral objection to this entire situation! Do you even realize what you're trying to do?!"

"I'm trying to save Kari's life!" TK defend himself. "If you object to it so much, then why did you agree to it in the first place!"

"You didn't leave me much of a choice!..." Joe backs off, as he gets lost in his thoughts. "Besides... If there was even the slightest chance Kari... There's a chance both of you can live long and full lives after the operation, but there's also a chance you can both slump over dead right afterwards. There's no way to predict what will happen, and nothing is set in stone."

TK looked at Joe sympathetically. He knew how hard this would be for him when he asked him to do this, but there just weren't any other options. "I know the risks Joe. I'm sorry to get you involved in this, but I had to do it. I'm the only person around here with the right blood type. Please understand."

"Oh, I understand completely!" Joe assured him. "I don't like it, but I understand."

"Now, what kind of tests do you think they'll put me through?" TK asked. "I'm sure there will have to be some kind of tests to pass to become an organ donor."

"Considering the urgency, and state of Kari's condition, they won't waste time going through anything major as long as your records state no past medical problems. They'll run a few basic tests of course, but nothing that should give your condition away."

"That's a relief," he sighed. "Well, I need to go make some arrangements with Doctor Funaki. Don't look so glum Joe. Your helping to save a friends life you know!"

Joe grunted as TK walked out of the waiting room. "Maybe I did, but did I just help to doom another one in the process...."

********

Within the hour Digidestined started pouring into the hospital like clockwork. First it was Ken and Yolie followed a little later by a rather frantic Davis. After Tai had calmed him down by assuring him Kari was alright, Davis did mention bumping into Izzy on the way there. Izzy would arrive not to long after that much to the surprise of everyone. It was only the second time Izzy had set foot inside the hospital, the only other time being the day Kari was diagnosed. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously worried how the other's would react to his presence, but Tai especially. He hadn't exactly been very supportive over the duration of Kari's illness.

"Uh... Hi guys."

"Well what do you know!" Tai said cynically. "Look who finally decided to show up!" Izzy blushed, and lowered his head.

Sora made a face at Tai. "Tai don't start! He's here isn't he? It's better late than never!"

Tai sighed in submission. "I guess your right... I'm sorry Izzy, this has been a difficult few hours. What made you finally decide to come anyway?"

Izzy put his hands in his pockets, and pondered the expected question. "To tell you the honest truth I came to my senses, and I've accepted reality for what it is. I'd regret it the rest of my life if I let her pass on without at least saying goodbye. If what Davis told me is true, then it seems like I've picked a opportune time." Everyone sat still in their seats, and hung their heads. "Judging by the looks on your faces, I guess I'm to conclude it is."

"Visiting hours start in a few minutes," Tai said, purposely changing the subject. "It's a very good possibility that this will be the very last chance any of us get to see her alive, so make it count." Everyone nodded their heads, but didn't add anything more. 

"I guess that's everybody except for Cody and Matt," Ken said, after making a quick head count of everyone present. From what he'd been told Joe was taking care of his job responsibilities, and TK was away talking with Kari's doctor though none of them were completely sure why."

"I'm sure they'll be here soon enough," Tai sighed. "At least Matt will. I'm not sure if poor Cody will be able to handle it, so I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come at all."

"Don't be too sure of that." Tai spun his head around to find the youngest digidestined standing next to him. Since Tai was seated the two were almost eye-to-eye. "There are some things I'm having a hard time with, but I'm here. I may be younger, but that's no excuse for me not to be here."

Izzy took a seat next to Yolie who noticed Izzy seemed to missing something. "Hey Izzy?... Did you forget your laptop?"

"No. I don't need to take it with me everywhere I go. I don't think this situation really calls for it anyway."

Yolie looked at him in wonder. "Really?... It's just weird to see you without it, or at least in front of some type of computer..."

Izzy frowned. "I'm not a slave to the damn thing you know! Life's way to short to waste it all in front of a computer screen! There will be time for it, but I'm not going to devote every free second to it anymore! There's too much out there to see and do!"

"I never thought I'd hear that from you!" Yolie laughed. "Do you think you'll be able to survive very long without some sort of digital companionship?"

Izzy smiled. "Yes, I think I can manage a few hours without my laptop Yolie."

There was a little more than a half-hour before anyone else would be allowed to visit Kari. Tai and Kari's parents were off with hospital officials discussing options. The pieces of Tai's heart shattered into smaller pieces at hearing organ donation, and funeral arrangements mentioned in one conversation. Somewhere during that time, TK wandered his way back into the waiting room. He greeted his friends, and took a seat away from the others without exchanging many words. He had a lot on his mind at the moment, and all he was worried about was how long it would take the doctor to give him the news.

"I don't get it! What could be keeping him?!" Tai asked, referring to Matt the only person still unaccounted for.

"Don't worry Tai. I'm sure he'll be here any minute now." Sora said, who was now standing up leaning against the wall near the opened glass doors of the waiting room. 

TK's head shot up nervously. "Oh did I forget to tell you? Matt isn't going to be able to make it today. He's been sick with the flu, and should really be staying home in bed."

"Is that it?" Tai saw no reason to doubt TK. "As long as he has a good reason. I just hope he gets a chance to see her before it's too late."

"Well, I guess that's everyone that's going to be here then..." Sora guessed.

"No we are not all here yet!" a voice yelled from the adjoining hallway.

"Hey, that voice sounds familiar," Davis noticed.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already!" chimed a smiling Mimi as she came bursting into the room. "It hasn't been that long since the last time has it?!"

"MIMI!" Sora beamed, as she embraced her friend. Everyone rushed over to Mimi to greet her except for TK and Cody who were both lost in their own little worlds.

"I'm sorry I took so long, but I finally got here." She looked at Tai hopefully. "I'm not too late am I?"

"No your just in time," Tai smiled. 

"Thank goodness..." Mimi examined Tai up and down. He was dressed in grungy street clothes, and his hair was even more messy than usual due to the restless night before. Tai noticed the way she was looking at him and sighed.

"It's real nice to see you again and all Mimi, but this is a really sensitive time for me right now so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't get on me for my hairstyle and fashion sense right now."

Mimi smiled. "Why don't be silly Tai. In fact I've always liked that look on you Tai. It really compliments your personality."

Tai looked shocked, as Mimi walked away from him. Sora walked up next to him who looked equally surprised. "Did Mimi just compliment me?"

"Maybe she's just tired from the long flight from New York," Sora suggested.

TK was still anchored to his seat, waiting impatiently for the doctor's results. *_Joe said that it wouldn't show up on any of the tests they ran, so I've got nothing to worry about right? I wish he'd hurry! The more time wasted the closer Kari gets to... No! I won't even think about it because I'm not going to let it happen!"_

"Hey TK. You don't mind if I sit down do you?"

Startled, TK looked up to find Davis standing there of all people. "Davis? Yeah sure. What ever you want."

"Thanks." Davis smiled weakly, and sat down next to him. "You know we're all taking this pretty hard. You can come sit with the rest of us. Don't think you have to face this alone."

TK looked at him sort of funny, and shook his head. "Oh no, it's nothing like that. I'm waiting for someone, and I want him to be able to see me when he comes looking for me."

"If you say so TK..." Davis said. TK could tell Davis didn't really believe him.

"So you can spell my name huh Davis?" TK smirked. The only response he got from Davis was a slight grin. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Is that all you were worried about, or is something else on your mind?"

"No there is something else..." Davis mumbled still searching for the right words. "I guess all I want to say is... I'm sorry..."

TK looked confused. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For everything... The way I've treated you since we met. Let's face it I've been a jerk, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't trying to be. I was even proud of it for the longest time."

"Don't worry about it Davis. Its not like I was completely innocent, and I could be a real jerk when I wanted to too."

"Yeah, but only when I goaded you into it. There's no need for you to try to take responsibility for me. I'm the only one to blame here... Because I was jealous."

"Jealous? What did you have to be jealous of Davis?!" TK asked.

"Don't ask questions when you already know the answer!" Davis snickered. "You know I'm talking about Kari. I tried for almost two years to get close to her, and then you walked in the door and after about five seconds seemed closer to her than I ever was. You have any idea how irritating that is? I was just too immature to accept the facts back then... The biggest one being that Kari never really liked me that way... I wouldn't accept it, and I acted the only way I really knew how."

"You think you're mature enough to handle it now?" he asked clearly skeptical. "That wasn't much more than a year ago Davis. You haven't grown up that much since then."

"Maybe not physically, but I think all of us have grown up a lot in the past few weeks," Davis sighed. "At least I know I have. I guess that's just what this type of situation does to you."

TK stared at Davis in shock. "You know I think you may be right Davis. On both counts."

"I'm willing to bury the hatchet, and put the past behind me if you are TK," Davis said, as he extended his hand. "Friends?"

TK didn't waste a second accepting. "Friends."

They shook on it, and Davis sighed as he let go. "I really think that's the way Kari would want to see us anyway. You know we're going to have to find something else to fight over after she's gone."

TK smiled, as he thought to himself. *_Don't be too sure of that yet Davis.*_

Sitting across from them a few seats down, Ken stared at Cody worried why the little guy hadn't said more than two words since he'd arrived.

"Are you doing okay Cody?" Ken asked him. He waited for a moment, but it was clear that Cody either didn't hear him or he was ignoring him. "Cody? Did you hear me?"

Cody's head snapped upward. "Huh?! Oh Ken... I'm sorry I was thinking..."

"Your really having a hard time with this aren't you? I know were not exactly what you'd call close, but if you need to talk to someone I wouldn't mind listening."

"That's okay Ken. It's nothing I really want to talk about... I hope you understand."

"If that's what you want...," he said thinking he understood why. _*I guess after all this time the little guy still doesn't trust me...*_

"Hey Ken?..." Cody asked suddenly.

Ken's head snapped around. "Yes?"

"If you were faced with a situation where you had to make a decision where you were afraid of what the consequences might be, but at the same time felt guilty for not doing it what would you do?"

"I don't think I quite understand your question Cody. It's got too many holes in it. What kind of decision do you have to make?"

"It's nothing Ken..." Cody hung his head. "Forget I even asked."

********

Kari laid in her bed motionless. She had to. Any type of movement she made brought on a new sensation of pain some she never could've imagined, and some in places she didn't know she had until they began to hurt to high hell. She felt cold. Horribly cold even though it was hot enough outside to melt the tar on the road. She couldn't describe exactly how she felt. All she knew was that she'd rather be dead than feel like this. In fact, she'd wished it more than once over the course of that day. She scowled at the tubes sticking out from her arm with half her mind content to yank them right out. She couldn't count all the hours she had to spend on that damn dialysis machine. Pumping her kidneys clear doing a job for her she no longer had the power to do herself. If it hadn't been for the looks on her brother and parents faces when they came to see her, she might've considered asking for death. She couldn't rush her death on them, so she pressed on for their sake. Kari had been told all about her fate, and took it surprisingly well. In truth she was surprised to still be breathing as it was. The minutes crawled by like hours, but it came time for visiting hours soon enough. Everyone agreed it would be best to visit one at a time just in case it was the last time, and anything they wanted to say to her could be done in private. She giggled weakly as she watched Joe drop a bedpan on his foot, and dance around her hospital room. Lucky for him it was an empty one. 

"I thought you were supposed to be taking care of me?" she asked softly. "The way you've been going I worry you might do more damage to me than good."

"I have been a bit of a butterfingers this morning haven't I," Joe laughed, as he painfully planted his foot on the ground. "I've been a little distracted, but it's nothing to worry about."

"There's nothing wrong is there?" she coughed.

"Like I said it's nothing you need to worry about," Joe smiled. He looked down at the young girl sadly. She was rather pale with droopy eyes that she could barely keep open. She really did look like she was standing in front of death's door. She seemed so weak and vulnerable lying there it made him want to cry. He guessed the thought that this might really be the last time she'd get to see any of her friends and family again was the only thing fueling her drive to stay awake. "You save up your energy. The other's will be coming in to visit you any minute now."

Joe left the room leaving Kari alone for a few minutes. Kari stared at the ceiling desperately trying anything she could to stay awake. She was rewarded not too much later as the first of her friends, Yolie, slowly pushed her way into the room. She took one look at Kari, and her heart broke.

"Oh Kari! You look horrible!"

"It's nice to see you to Yolie!..." Kari wheezed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" Yolie laughed nervously. "You know me! Say the first stupid thing that pops into my head!" Yolie stalked over to Kari's bedside repeating the same thing over and over in her head. _*I'm not going to cry! I'm not going to cry! I'm not going to cry!*_

"Is something wrong Yolie?"

Yolie bit her lower lip still trying to fight it, but it was a losing battle. The tears started to flow like waterfalls, as she hugged her friend with all her might. "I'm so sorry Kari! I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but I just can't help it! I'm such a wus when it comes to things like this! I don't want your last memory of me to be the image of big blubbering crybaby! Oh, I'm so sorry Kari!..."

"Yolie!" Kari coughed. "It's okay, but please loosen up! It's bad enough my kidneys are bad, but the last thing I need are punctured lungs to go along with them!"

"I'm sorry...," Yolie sniffed, as she let go.

----------

Joe passed by TK after leaving Kari's room. He really needed to get back to his duties, but he figured he could spare a minute or two. TK didn't even notice Joe's presence until Joe was actually sitting down next to him talking.

"So, did you hear anything from Doctor Funaki yet?" Joe asked.

"Not yet... This is driving me crazy! Are you sure nothing could go wrong with those tests?"

"I never said I was sure of anything!" Joe responded. "I said there was a good chance, I never gave any guaranties!... I still wish you'd reconsider."

"There's nothing to reconsider," TK said flatly. "There's no other options. I'm going through with this, and there's nothing you can say that's going to stop me!"

"I didn't think so..." Joe said, as he stood up. He shook his head, and walked away.

--------

Ken searched his eyes around the room not sure what else to say to her. He felt guilty in feeling so uncomfortable talking to her, but he hadn't had much experience with heart-to-heart conversations.

"What's the matter Ken? You said you wanted to know everything about me." Kari smiled weakly. "Am I that boring?"  


"No, it's just the opposite!" Ken giggled. "I feel guilty that I didn't get to know you sooner. You're such a wonderful person. I know I haven't been as open and friendly as I should've been."

"That's not your fault," Kari groaned. "After the kind of experiences you've had it's only natural. After what you've been through you still have a hard time trusting people completely. It's something you'll grow out of over time..."

"That doesn't help me with you. I had so much time to get to know you, and now there's so little left." Ken smiled slightly. "I promise you I won't make the same mistake with the others. I'm going to be a better friend from now on. I didn't try to get close to anybody because I was afraid they wouldn't want to. I realize how silly that was now. I won't let the mistakes I made in the past prevent me from living my future any longer."

Kari smiled weakly. "Good for you Ken. I always hoped you'd finally realize that someday..."

"Well, I better go now," Ken said sadly. "Tai already threatened all of us if we take too long. He really wants his turn."

"I'll remember to yell at him for that!"

Kari sighed as Ken left wondering if that really would be the last time she'd ever see him. At least he seemed to be getting his life on the right track. Her mood brightened as Cody's little frame entered her room. She was afraid that he wouldn't show up.

"Cody! You came!"

"Of course I came!" Cody said, as he crept up a little closer to her bedside. His palms were sweating, and he was obviously nervous. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you like I should've been... There's no excuse for it..."

"What's the matter Cody?" Kari asked him. "Do I look that bad?"

She did. Cody wasn't near prepared enough for what he laid eyes on. She had the look of something he didn't think his wildest nightmares could dream up. The closest comparison he could think up was to a Zombie, but even that didn't do her justice. Maybe the fact that she was someone he knew well made her seem that much horrible in his eyes. "I'd be lying if I said you never looked better, but that's not what's on my mind... Can I ask you a serious question?"

Kari's face grew stern. "Sure Cody... What's on your mind?"

"There's something I have to know...," he chocked. "Let's say that there may be something I can do to help you... Maybe even save your life, but I was too afraid for myself to do anything... Do you think the other's would be able to forgive me when they find out?... Would you?"

"Cody, that's not a fair question," Kari snickered. "Why would you ask me something like that anyway? There's nothing you can do for me Cody... No one can. Don't you dare feel guilty for what I'm going through... It's not your fault, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Hypothetically speaking then! What if there was something I could do, but I was too afraid to face it myself! Would you be able to forgive me Kari?... Even if I let you die?!..." Cody asked almost desperately.

"Stop that right now Cody!" Kari raised her voice causing herself to cough. She cleared her throat before continuing. "I wouldn't have to forgive you Cody, because I know you wouldn't let me die! You're a brave young man, and I know you'd do anything to help me if you possibly could. Don't go around thinking that something you can't control is your fault! Please! I have a hard enough time putting up with that from Tai and TK..."

"Oh Kari... If you had any idea!" Cody cried right before he burst into tears, and jetted out of Kari's room.

"Cody wait!..." she yelled causing herself to cough hard again. "What in the world was that all about?..."

----------

"Whoa!" Izzy shrieked, as something nearly took his legs out from under him. He looked behind him only to see a small brown blur, that looked strikingly similar to Cody, disappear around the corner. "Hmm... I guess it's my turn then..."

Ken watched Izzy enter Kari's room, and then turned his attention back to Yolie. He could tell she'd done some crying while she was inside, though her eyes had remained dry since emerging for Kari's room. He could also tell she was struggling mightily to keep herself from crying again.

"Yolie... It might not be such a good idea to hold it in. I know you two were close, and how hard this really must be for you..."

"No, I have to fight it Ken," Yolie said quickly. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry... Not until she's...."

"Yolie..." Ken stammered turning slightly red. "Maybe you'd feel better if you talk to somebody about how you're feeling... I know I haven't always been there for you guys like I should, but right now I'm willing to listen..."

Yolie smiled, and rubbed at her eye underneath her glasses. "Thanks, but no thanks Ken. Lord knows you've been through a lot. You don't need me bothering you with my problems."

"No, it's okay Yolie! I want to hear them... Really."

"Ken I...." Yolie appeared to think it over another second before grabbing Ken by the arm, and beginning to cry on his shoulder. "Oh Ken, I've never had to deal with anything like this before! I'm losing one of the best friends I ever had and...."

Ken listened closely as Yolie poured her heart out to him, adding his own insight wherever he felt it was appropriate. *_You see that wasn't so hard was it? I may be starting to learn already...*_

----------

Sora clenched on tight to Kari's hand, sensing the young lady she'd grown to love like a sister slowly slipping away. Though it was tough she managed to keep her tears hiding behind her eyelids. 

"You've been so strong, and brave through this entire ordeal Kari. I swear if it were anyone else they'd been long dead by now."

"I'm not strong," Kari wheezed. "I'm not brave either. I've been lucky... If you can call this lucky anyway! If I hadn't had you guys walking along side me every step of the way then I would've lost the will to live a long time ago."

"Don't underestimate yourself Kari!" Sora scolded her. "It's because you care about us so much that you find the strength to push on for us, and it's because we care so much about you that we stand by you. Tai, TK, and myself especially, but everyone else to."

Kari smiled. "You see I told you I was lucky... You take good care of my brother for me okay?"

Sora blushed slightly, but then smiled. "Don't worry I will... I guess I better be going. We have a bit of a last second visitor for you."

"Who would that be?" Kari asked honestly with no clue.

"You'll find out in about thirty seconds." Sora smiled warmly. 

Sora kissed Kari on the cheek, before heading off on her way. Kari's question was quickly answered when Mimi came bursting into her room nearly taking out Sora on her way in. The girl rushed over to her sick friend, and embraced her chanting mindless dribble and sentiment as Mimi was prone to do at times. The facts of the matter made her rambling that much worse, and as usual Kari couldn't even make out half of it.

"Calm down Mimi!" Kari pleaded, while giggling slightly. "It's good to see you too!"

Mimi wiped a tear for her eye. "I'm sorry, but I was so afraid I wouldn't make it in time... I'm just glad to see you're still alive. I'm sorry, I wish I could've been here for you through all this..."

"Don't worry about it Mimi! I know you would've been here if you could... You live half a world away for God's sake! I'm glad your here though... What made you decide to come?"

"Because I had to!" Mimi sniffed. "I wanted to see you one more time before you... You know. I didn't want your last memory of me to be me insulting you!"

Kari looked confused? "Insulting me? Whatever are you talking about Mimi?"

"You know... The last time I was in Tokyo? The comment I made about your hair?"

Kari thought about it for a moment before recalling an old useless memory. She smiled, and giggled faintly. "Oh, you're still worrying over that! I'd forgotten all about it! Besides it didn't even bother me that much. Well, it did hurt a little, but I knew you didn't mean anything by it. That was just you being you Mimi, and that strange sense of style you have."

Mimi couldn't fight off a slight smile through a look of mock disgust. "My sense of style is not strange! Besides, I don't think I'm going to dwell too much on personal appearances anymore. Everyone has a right to be who they are without someone else telling them they need to be different. Besides, how would I be unique if everyone else looked, and acted like I did?!"

"The world would definitely be an interesting place!"

********

"What are they talking about?! Mimi's been in there for almost half an hour!" Tai complained, as he looked at his watch.

"Give her time Tai," Sora told him. "It's the first time she's seen Kari since she's been sick."

"I know, I know," Tai sighed, as he ran his hand through his hair. "I guess I'm just looking for anything I can complain about right now. Normally it helps me feel better, but this situation is nowhere near normal."

"I wonder what Matt's doing," Sora said, quickly changing the subject.

"If he's sick with the flu he's probably at home lying in bed right now."

"I'm a little worried about him. Maybe I should call over there, and check up on him. Let him know how things are going over here..."

Tai eyed Sora in a strange way. They seemed to hold a combination of curiosity and nervousness. "Oh..."

Sora noticed the way Tai was looking at her, and blushed. She regretted even saying anything already. "Why are you looking at me like that?! Is there something wrong with me wanting to check in on a sick friend?!"

Tai was taken back, surprised by how defensive she'd gotten. "No, I never said that... It's a good idea actually. Go right ahead..."

"I think I'll do that..." Sora stood up slowly, and head towards the nearest payphone. Tai noticed her walk a little faster the further she got away. 

"I wonder if she really is over him..."

Tai's attention was diverted as he heard a door open, and watched Mimi emerge from Kari's room wiping her face dry with a paper towel she must've taken from inside. He chuckled a bit as he watched Davis immediately jump out of his seat, and dash into Kari's room. Soon after his mind drifted to other things. Like what was up with TK. It hadn't been that long ago when he saw Kari's doctor take TK into his office, and he hadn't seen either one of them since. He noticed the look on TK's face as one Tai hadn't seen on the boy since he was eight. He wondered what they could've been talking about. 

A few seconds later TK and Doctor Funaki emerged from the doctor's office, both wearing wide grins on their faces. The good doctor walked over by Tai, and motioned for everyone's attention. Tai looked TK straight in the face. He still couldn't put a time or place on that look, but it somehow filled him with hope. Tai stood up, as everyone started gathering around him.

"I finally have some good news for you regarding your sister Mr. Kamiya. In fact it's great news, and it couldn't have come at a more opportune time. It seems we finally found ourselves a donor compatible with Kari," Doctor Funaki stated proudly.

Everyone's face lit up, but no one more than Tai's. "You've got to be kidding?! Really?! You mean it?!"

"Indeed," the doctor said, as he tugged at his glasses.

"But where did you find someone after all this time?" Izzy asked, always the curious one.

"Actually he was right under our noses the entire time, and none of us even knew it," The doctor explained. "Not even he did until he did some inquisitive research into his family's medical history. Isn't that right TK?"

Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor. "TK?! You mean you..." Yolie stammered unable to come up with anything else.

"Yeah it's me," TK said happily. "I found out a couple of my late relatives had the negative RH factor in their blood, and it turns out my dad was A negative. My mother wasn't completely sure about it, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to get myself tested..."

"We drew some blood from him, and ran a few other tests," Doctor Funaki continued for him. "This morning actually. We got the results back as soon as possible, and everything's checked out positive. TK is RH negative, and he's more than willing to donate one of his kidneys to help Miss Kamiya. In fact we're already making preparations."

"Just make sure it's the right Kidney," TK said. "I'm very superstitious you know."

"Of course. If that's what you really want."

"Well that's great to hear, but isn't that dangerous for both of them?" Ken asked. "This is kind of sudden. When do you plan to go through with this anyway?"

"Of course no operation of any type is completely foolproof," the doctor began. "There's always a risk of danger for both of them, but over 90% of this type of surgery goes by without a hitch. The greatest threat would be to Kari, and most of that involves whether or not her body accepts the new organ. As for when the operation will take place, due to the urgency since Kari's condition is rapidly deteriorating, my recommendation would be to perform the surgery ASAP. We would like to do it as soon as tonight if possible considering Kari might not live to see tomorrow. Anyway, I have a lot of preparations to make, so I need to get to work fast. If you kids have anymore questions you can come talk to me in my office." The doctor nodded his head, and went on his way.

Tai stared at TK who smiled brightly at him. Tai started to move closer to him, making TK rather nervous. The last thing he'd expected happened as Tai wrapped his arms around him, and hugged him hard. 

"Thank you TK. You have no idea how much this means to me..."

TK blushed at the rare display of affection from his old mentor. "Of course I do! Because it means just as much to you as it means to me, and everyone else. That's why I'm doing it... And to save the life of my best friend of course."

"Just wait 'til Mom and Dad hear about this!" Tai beamed, as he released his hold on him. "They're going to be so happy..."

"I hate to deny you that pleasure, but they already know!" TK chuckled. "We told them first, and I thought your mom was going to squeeze me to death!"

Cody walked up behind TK with a hopeful glint in his eyes. He tugged on TK's shirt to get his attention. "Excuse me TK, but I just want to make sure I heard you right. You're really going to donate one of your kidneys to help Kari?"

"That's right," TK smiled. "If everything works out the way it's supposed to than Kari will be living a healthy, and normal life by tomorrow morning."

Cody felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted off his chest. "That's so great! We better tell Sora and Joe!"

Sora waited as the phone rang six times before Matt finally answered with a gruff hello. "Hey Matt. This is Sora. I just called to see how you were doing."

"Hey Sora. I'm doing fine. How are things over by you?"

Sora's eyes widened in surprise at that question. "Well... We're okay considering the circumstances... You sound all right to me? I thought you were sick?"

Matt's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "No, I'm fine. What would make you think I was sick?"

"TK said you had the flu, and that's why you couldn't come to the hospital this morning..."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second! I never had the flu, and why would I go to the hospital?!"

"Because Kari's kidney's shut down last night, and she had to be rushed to the hospital!" Sora said, now completely confused. "Didn't TK tell you?"

"No!" Matt barked. "He called me this morning, and said he was spending the day with her! He never said anything about her being in the hospital!...... She's okay isn't she?"

Matt's heart wrenched when he heard Sora sniff on the other end. He knew what was coming wasn't going to be good. "She's still alive... But the doctor's only giving her another week to live at best..."

Matt nearly dropped the phone, a shocked expression splattered across his face. "I don't get it... Why wouldn't TK tell me something important like that!"

"I don't know Matt, but I have to go!" Sora said, sounding excited all of a sudden. "Yolie just mentioned something about a donor! I'll talk to you later!"

"Sora wait!" he begged, but it was in vain. He frowned from the dead air beeping at him, and slammed down the phone. "A donor? That's great, but why would TK lie to me?" Matt thought it over a moment until a look of pure dread crossed his face. "No! He wouldn't!..... Oh, yes he would!"

----------

"Don't talk like that Kari," said Davis who was seated in the chair next to her bed. "You're still as beautiful as you ever were."

Kari laughed. "That's sweet of you to say, but I've seen myself in the mirror Davis! I'm not sure if I ever would've called myself beautiful, but I know I look like a half-dead corpse right now!"

"Well you've always looked beautiful to me, and you always will." Davis blushed as he debated on whether or not to go through with what he was thinking at that moment. He decided to hell with it, and leaned over the bed giving Kari a quick kiss on the cheek.

Kari's cheeks turned a light pink. "You know if I had the strength right now I'd smack you for that."

"Yeah, but you don't," Davis giggled. "I'm sorry if I took advantage of you, but I couldn't help myself. Hey, you know you liked it!"

"You'll never change will you Davis?" Kari snickered.

"Don't be too sure about that Kari," he smiled. "Hey Kari?... Can I ask you a serious question? Answer truthfully, I can take it. If the circumstances were different do you think there ever would've been a chance for... You know... Me and you too..."

Kari smiled. "No chance in hell Davis."

Davis sweat dropped, and hung his head. He did however, look back up with a slight smile. "That's kind of what I thought... I guess I can't compete with him huh?"

Kari was blushing again. "What do you mean by that?" she asked nervously.

Davis just smiled, and decided to leave it at that. A single tear trickled down his cheek. "I'm really going to miss you Kari. I think I should go now... I really don't want you to see me cry..."

"Davis..."

"I do have a surprise for you before I go. I found someone wandering around outside this morning that I thought you'd really like to see."

Kari eyed Davis curiously, as he walked over to her window. He opened it, and a white blur immediately jumped through, leaping onto to her bed then into her lap. "Kari!"

"Gatomon!" Kari squealed happily. She shot up in her bed to hug her friend back, but hurt herself in the process. 

"Kari! Are you okay?!" The digimon asked, noticing the sharp grimace of pain on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine," she grunted. "I shouldn't have jerked up so suddenly... Oh Gatomon I'm so glad to see you! I thought I'd never see you again..."

"You almost didn't... If it hadn't been for a certain flying pork chop that convinced me I needed to come." She looked up at Patamon whom Kari hadn't even noticed fly in behind her.

"I'm not a pig!" he snorted, as he stuck his nose in the air causing both girls to giggle.

"I guess I'll leave you alone," Davis said, as he headed for the door. "I know you guys have a lot of catching up to do."

"Good-bye, and thank you Davis!" She looked down at Gatomon, and her smile faded into a slight sad frown. "I guess since your here you already know what's going on huh?..."

Gatomon's ears flattened as tears filled her eyes. "Kari... Oh Kari I don't want to believe it! I wish I could've protected you from it but... This is my fault... I'm sorry! I must curse everything I touch!"

"Gatomon?! What are you talking about?!" she asked, now crying herself.

"You know... First Wizardmon, and now you... I doom anyone that gets close to me... I must have the touch of death on me or something!"

"Gatomon you're being crazy! You have nothing to do with what's happening to me!" Kari sobbed hard. "You couldn't control what Myotismon did to Wizardmon, and you certainly have nothing to do with my illness! This is something that's been wrong with me since I was a baby, and had no way of catching it until it was too late! There's no possible way you could've been responsible for any of this! Don't even think that!"

"Kari...," she sniffed. "I don't want to say good-bye! Not for good..."

"You don't have to! At least not right now...."

They were both distracted by a loud whaling sound. They looked behind them, and found Patamon had begun balling himself. "Patamon? What's wrong?" they both asked.

"I just don't understand! First you two were happy to see each other, and then you got sad... First Gatomon started crying, then Kari started crying, and now I'm crying.... It's all so sad, I just don't know what else to do!"

Kari and Gatomon both giggled. His childlike innocence to the entire situation was oddly refreshing. "Come here Patamon." Kari patted on the bed telling Patamon to take a seat next to them. "What ever we're all going through we might as well do it together."

Patamon flapped over to them, and they huddled close crying together.

---------- 

Davis exited Kari's room, and found Tai standing right there in front of him waiting his turn. Davis had expected that, but he was surprised to find a smile on his face for the first time all day. "Hey Tai what's up? You sure look cheery all of sudden. Did something happen while I was in there?"

"Why don't you go ask him?" Tai pointed his thumb at TK, who was sitting in one of the chairs in the hallway staring at the ground. Davis eyed Tai curiously before taking his advice, and going to talk to TK.

Tai waited by the door for a couple minutes before going inside. He knew from Davis that Gatomon would be with her at the moment, so he wanted to give them some time to themselves.

"Awe isn't this cute!" Tai tease at the sight of the three of them huddled together. He was kind of surprised to see Patamon there as well, but he didn't question it. "Boy do I wish I had your camera on me right now!"

"Oh grow up Tai!" Kari snapped.

"I guess I should be going now," Gatomon said sadly. "Before anyone catches me in here. I'll try to sneak back in later."

"Okay. You be careful alright?"

Tai closed the window after the digimon before walking over to Kari's bedside. He sat down in the chair Davis had left next to her bed, not fully able to suppress his smile. He decided not to tell her a thing about what TK was going to do for her. He figured that should come from him.

"How you holding up kid?" he asked, as he took her hand in his.

"I'm still breathing. That's about as good as its going to get for me..."

"I wouldn't talk like that if I were you," Tai smiled. "You never know what might happen. A lot of people might've given you up for dead already, but I'm not going to until your six feet under in your grave."

"I need a miracle Tai, and I've only got a week left to find one," Kari sighed. 

"You don't need a miracle Kari. All you need is hope." 

Kari looked at Tai strangely. "I love you Tai, but I think your only fooling yourself."

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not," Tai said. "I'm still not giving up on you, and I don't want to see you give up on yourself."

"I've tried Tai... You know I've been trying..." Kari's attention turned elsewhere. "Umm... Tai? TK's coming isn't he? I haven't seen him yet today..."

"Don't be silly! Of course he's coming! He wouldn't leave you high and dry like that. He really wanted to be last. He's going to be a little busy with your doctor, so it'll be a while before he comes to see you. He'll be here as soon as he can though I promise."

"Busy? With my doctor? What in the world would he be doing with my doctor?"

"I guess that's something you'll have to ask him when you see him."

"If you say so... "Hey Tai?" she asked, as she squeezed his hand a little tighter. "You wouldn't mind staying here with me for a little while would you?"

"Of course not Kari. I'm here as long as you need me."

********

Matt raced for the hospital with only one goal in mind. To get there fast, and make sure TK didn't do what Matt was scared to death he was trying to. It took at least twenty minutes to get to the hospital from his apartment if he ran at full speed all the way there, and he found that near impossible as he already had to stop several times to catch his breath. He'd also made the mistake of calling for a Taxi in hopes he could get there quickly, and wasted fifteen precious minutes waiting for it. Forty minutes had already past since Sora's phone call, and Matt had no clue how much or how little time he had. He released a sigh of relief, as Odabia hospital finally came into view. He ran through the parking lot, and blew through the front doors of building B all without breaking stride. He took a very brief moment to catch his breath before locating the nearest reception desk. 

"Excuse me Ma'am, but which room is Kari Kamiya in?" Matt asked within heavy breaths making it near impossible for the young lady working the desk to understand what he was saying.

"Excuse me sir? Are you one of our cardiac patients?"

"What? No!" Matt allowed himself a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "You have a patient being treated here named Kari Kamiya who's suffering from kidney failure. I'm a friend of hers, and I really need to see her quick."

"Well unless your family I can't just let you in there. If you give me your name we can write you out a visitor's pass, but you'll have to wait until then."

"But I don't have time to wait!" Matt thought about it, and realized he didn't really have time to argue either. "Okay, the name it Yamato Ishida! Matt for short. Look, I heard from another friend who's here right now say something about possibly finding her an organ donor. Can you confirm that at least!"

"I'm sorry no... I haven't heard anything about it yet if they have."

"Damn!" Matt slammed his hands against the desk in frustration.

The woman gave him a strange look, before her face lit up like she just realized something. "Excuse me, but did you say your name was Ishida? I mean like Matt Ishida?"

"Yes!" he sneered with an obvious hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I remember that name! It was on the list that Mr. Kamiya gave us of Kari's friends. Boy that was a long list. She's in room 7b on this floor. You can go on ahead. It's right down this hall, and to the left."

"Finally! Thank you!" Matt barked, as he took off in the direction the woman had pointed.

********

"So Matt isn't sick?" Izzy asked Sora, as she finished filling him in on her story concerning her phone conversation with Matt earlier.

"Nope," Sora answered. "Apparently TK lied to him, and didn't even tell him Kari was back in the hospital. I was so excited I didn't think about it much at first, but now it's got me worried."

"Does Tai know about this?"

"Yeah I told him, but he doesn't seem too concerned about it. Tai figures TK was just worried about how Matt would react."

Just as they were talking about him, Matt appeared in the hallway in front of Kari's hospital room. He knew it must've been Kari's room, because he couldn't think of any other reason why all his friends would be sitting in the hallway if it wasn't. Everyone was there in fact except for TK, and that worried Matt even more. The woman's directions weren't exactly accurate, and it took Matt a good five minutes to finally get there. His eyes searched around again until he found the person he was looking for. "TAI!"

"Matt! You're here!" Tai said, as Matt ran up to him.

"Yeah I'm here, but save the pleasantries for later!" he said franticly. "I heard Sora mention something about Kari finding a donor! Is that true?!"

"Yeah," Tai said happily. "Actually you know him pretty well. He's your little brother!"

Matt's face practically melted. "Damn it I knew it! No wonder he didn't tell me Kari was in the hospital! He must've been planning to do this... I can't believe he'd do something so stupid! He promised me he wouldn't!"

Tai looked at Matt worriedly. In fact he caught the attention of everyone, and now they were listening to him closely. Everyone except for Joe who sweat dropped, and started looking for a place to hide. "Why are you so upset over this Matt?" Tai asked him. "Is something wrong?"

"Your damn right something's wrong! TK can't donate a kidney to Kari because he only has one!"

"What do you mean by that?" Tai asked dumbly.

Matt composed himself, and started speaking in a normal tone. "That's not exactly what I meant. TK and my mother were involved in a bad car accident when TK was six. They were okay for the most part except that one of TK's kidneys was ruptured in the crash. As a result it didn't develop properly, and it's prone to shut down at times. Mom even had to hospitalize him a couple times because it kept getting infected. So what I'm saying essentially is that TK really only has one working kidney, and he knows it! I can almost guarantee you it isn't the damaged one he's going to give her! We talked about this before because he thought about doing it, and he promised me he wouldn't even consider it! He promised!"

Everyone was shocked at what they heard. Most too stunned for words, only a pair of the most inquisitive minds could find anything to say.

"So that would explain why TK's been so insistent on them taking his right kidney," Izzy assumed.

Ken nodded in agreement. "It makes sense now... I never thought of TK as the superstitious type."

"I don't get it!" Tai stammered. "The doctor said all his tests checked out... How could they have overlooked something like that?"

"I don't know how he got around it, but I'd really like to know how!" Matt snarled.

Joe groaned, and tried to meld into the wall. It didn't work. Matt turned his attention to him, and asked him the question he'd been dreading most.

"Hey Joe? You work here as a temp don't you? Do you have any idea how he could..."

"Yes I do Matt," Joe stopped him in mid-sentence. He saw no point in lying to his friends. He felt he needed to take responsibility for his own actions anyway. "I've known full well what TK was planning the whole time. He came to me for help and... I agreed. At his request I hacked into his medical records with intentions to erase anything about his past kidney ailment from his file."

No one could believe their ears. Everyone was stunned at the thought that Joe would even considered doing something like that except for Matt who was down right pissed, and looked ready to rip Joe limb from limb.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Matt shouted, as he clocked Joe right in the jaw sending him crashing back into the wall. Lucky for him Davis and Tai managed to grab a hold of him before Matt could try anything else. They struggled to hold him back, as he kicked and wiggled furiously trying to get at Joe. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU PRACTICALLY SIGNED MY BROTHER'S DEATH WARRANT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"  


Joe pulled himself to his feet as he rubbed at his jaw. Surprisingly he seemed rather unaffected by the punch, and seemed more concerned about what Matt was saying to him. He looked at Matt sternly as he adjusted his glasses. "Just let him go guys. Maybe I deserve it. Do you really want to know what I was thinking Matt?! It's not like this was an easy decision for me! In fact I know it was a mistake, and not a second goes by that I don't regret making it at least a little. I could've ruined my entire future by doing this! Then when I think about it I realize if the opportunity arose I think I'd do it again. No, I know I'd do it again! Excuse me for caring, but I thought if there was even the slightest chance I might save a friends life your damn right I took it! It's not like your brother left me any choice anyway!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! OF COURSE YOU HAD A CHOICE!"

"I DID NOT!" Joe sighed, and adjusted his glasses again. "TK threatened that if I didn't help him he was going to slit his wrists, and donate his kidney to her anyway. I wasn't about to call his bluff."

Stunned Matt immediately calmed down, and stopped struggling. Davis and Tai held on just in case, though they were both shocked themselves. Tai finally worked up the nerve to ask Joe a very difficult question. "If TK did go through with this operation is there any chance at all he could live through it?"

"Of course there is, otherwise I never would've agreed to it," Joe sighed. "There is only a very slight chance though, but they both could live full healthy lives under the right circumstances, and considering TK's bad kidney doesn't give him anymore problems. That is highly unlikely however. The worse case scenario would be that Kari's body rejects the new organ, TK's ruptured kidney fails, and they both die. The most likely situation though is this. They perform the surgery, and Kari would live a full healthy life afterwards, which is all TK cares about. TK would live for a while, but somewhere down the road, if not right away, TK would pretty much be living the way Kari has been for the past month or so. Truthfully with the condition his kidney is in he could simply sleep on it the wrong way, and that could cost him his life..."

Everybody's expressions dropped. The hour of jubilation they had experienced just came to a crashing halt.

"Do you realize the trouble your in for?" Izzy asked Joe. "I mean tampering with someone's medical records... That's a serious federal offense you know."

"Lucky for me I didn't have to do any tampering with them. For some reason his ailment didn't show up in his computer files, or his written records. He was just one of those rare occasions when something like that happened I guess. The point is I shouldn't have been looking at his files in any case, and I could still be facing major repercussions for my actions."

"We'll have to worry about that later," Tai said frowning. "One thing's clear now though. We can't let TK go through with this. It's too risky."

"I'm sorry but that's not your choice to make." Everyone turned around to find TK emerging from the hiding spot he had took refuge in after Matt's arrival. He had heard the entire conversation. "I'm doing this, and I'm not going to let any of you stop me."

"Like hell we can't!" Matt shouted, as he ripped free from Tai and Davis's grasp, and ran towards his brother. "I'm not going to let you do this! If you don't back out of it yourself, then I'm going to tell the doctor all about it, and stop the whole thing anyway! I won't let you throw your life away!"

"I'm not throwing my life away! If it will save hers than I can't think of a better way to die if that's what happens. She's going to get my kidney one way or the other Matt. What I told Joe wasn't a threat, but a promise I have full intentions of carrying out if any of you decide to blow the whistle on me!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Do you really want to find out?" Nether boy budged. Matt looked deep into his brother's eyes, and saw just how serious he was. Lucky for him Mimi picked that time to back him up.

"Please think about what you're saying TK!" she pleaded with him. "Trading one friend's life for another isn't going to make things any better!"

"Then it shouldn't matter which friend dies should it?" TK asked stubbornly. "I'd rather it be me than her. Besides you heard what Joe said. There's still a chance both of us could live."

TK's words hit Tai right in the heart. It sounded just like what he'd been feeling. After hearing someone else say it he realized just how pointless it actually sounded. He walked up behind Matt, and nudged him in the shoulder. He pulled Matt off alone to talk with him while Mimi was still pleading her case with TK.

"What are you doing Tai?! This is a rather serious situation you know!"

"I know," Tai said calmly. "I think you should give me a chance to talk with him alone for a minute or two. I think I'd have a better chance of talking him out of this. It might mean a lot more to him coming from Kari's brother rather than his own. You're more concerned for him after all."

Matt started to argue, but thought better of it. Tai did have some rather good points. "Okay, but if you don't get through to him tell me right away! I'll tie him down to a stretcher, drag him home, and chain him to his bed for a week if that's what it takes!"

"Keep that option open." Tai was actually serious. "I think I might be able to get through to him though."

Tai interrupted TK and Mimi's conversation, and TK didn't seem all that willing to talk to him. Tai forced the issue by grabbing TK by the back of his shirt, and dragging him into the men's bathroom with him. The bathroom was designed to hold one person at a time, leaving them both rather cramped in the small space.

"I know your going to try to talk me out of it Tai! Well don't hold you're..." What Tai did next surprised the hell out of TK. Tai grabbed him by his shirt collar, and spun him around only to slam him into the bathroom wall. Tai pulled his arm back, and slapped TK right across the face leaving a stinging red hand print on his left cheek.

"Are you out of your mind TK?! Snap out of it! What do you think your doing anyway?! "

"I'm trying to save your sister's life!" TK fired back. "You have a funny way of showing your gratitude you know!"

"Gratitude?! For what?! Do you even realize what you're doing?!" Tai yelled into his face. "you're not making things any better! We'd just be going through the same thing with you that we did with Kari! Did you even stop to think what she'd go through if she thought you died to save her life?! She wouldn't want to live like that! She'd be devastated!"

"At least she'd be alive," TK whispered. "She'd get over it in time... I'm sure she'd be thankful for what I'm willing to do for her..."

"Then why don't you ask her yourself?" Tai suggested. "She's still expecting you to visit her anyway."

"Maybe I will..."

While TK and Tai were arguing inside the bathroom, most of the other digidestined were taking this time to be nosey, all of them huddled near the door trying to ease drop on their conversation. The tone of their voices was making that rather easy for them. Joe had to get back to work, knowing that was definitely the most interesting fifteen-minute break he ever had. Besides him, only Cody sat in his seat away from the others going over what had been happening in his mind.

*_I can't believe it! TK was willing to donate his kidney to Kari even though he knew there was a good chance it could kill him... And I'm too afraid to do anything, and I'm perfectly..."_

Cody was snapped back into reality as Tai and TK emerged from the bathroom, almost taking out Yolie, Davis, and Izzy with the door in the process. Tai watched curiously as his friends scampered to their feet all around him, and TK stormed off towards Kari's room. "That's what you guys get for ease dropping." Tai joked.

Matt walked up to Tai, and whispered into his ear. "So did it work?"

"I don't know yet. We'll find out in about five minutes."

----------

Kari was startled by the sound of a gentle taping at the door. Most everyone else barged in without bothering to knock, with the exception of the doctor so she figured it was him. 

"What could possibly be wrong now?" she groaned, as she rolled over to the side facing the door. Surprisingly no one entered, and there was another knock at the door. If it had been the doctor he would've come right in. Confused Kari said the only thing that came to mind. "Come in."

The door opened, and much to Kari's delight, it wasn't the face of the doctor walking through the door, but a much more pleasant and welcome one. "TK!" She shot up in bed, and ignored the stinging pain developing all around her waist. She couldn't hide it however, and TK immediately noticed it. It was written all over her face.

"Kari! Please don't strain yourself like that!" TK gently pushed her back down on the bed. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," Kari moaned softly. "I was starting to worry you weren't going to come..."

"Don't be ridiculous Kari! I got a little sidetracked, but I'm here. There's no place I'd rather be than right here with you."

"I'm glad your here... So just what have you been up to? I heard you've been talking to my doctor..." Kari weakly placed her hand over the top of TK's. He could tell how weak she was just by this, and it almost made him want to cry. He slid his hand out from underneath hers, and placed her hand in both of his right before kissing it gently. Kari blushed, and smiled weakly. 

TK smiled warmly just like nothing in the world was wrong. The same smile he almost always wore, and one of the things she loved so much about him. "That's not important right now. I've got something I want to ask you, and I want you to answer me truthfully. What would you say if I said I knew someone who may be able to help you... Save your life even?"

"Please don't play with me TK! Don't ask me hypothetical questions that I don't have any answers for. I don't have any more hope to give, so if you're not serious..."

"But I am serious," he insisted keeping his voice calm. "What would you say?"

"I'd say it's too good to be true," she sighed allowing a few tears to streak down her face. "I don't want to die TK! We've found nothing over the past two months, so how can I expect some miracle to happen in just one week? I'd jump at any chance I might have to live, but it just isn't going to happen. I don't want to leave my family and friends..."

TK's heart wrenched. "Of course you don't Kari. Thanks for your answer. I know what I have to do now. Please forgive me, but I have to go now. There's something I need to take care of."

"But you just got here!" Kari complained.

"I know, and I'm sorry to leave so soon, but this is really important," he tried his best to explain it to her. "If everything works out it may be beneficial to you."

"Beneficial to me how? Tell me?!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that right now. You'll find out soon enough. Please understand." 

Kari didn't say anything. She just looked disappointed, and turned her head away. "Fine. Do what you want."

"I'm sorry Kari..." TK sighed, as he turned to leave.

"TK wait!" she yelled, as she grabbed hold of TK's arm. He looked back at her with blue eyes that could turn her mind to mush every time they looked at her. She had something she desperately wanted and need to tell him. The words rested at the top of her throat, but she just couldn't get them out. "TK I... I..."

"What is it Kari?" He waited for a response, but nothing came. She let go of his arm, and hung her head. "Don't worry about it Kari. I'm sure it's not that important," he said, as he turned to leave again. Kari seemed dismayed by that comment, and that brought to surface what little courage she had left in the depths of her heart.

"TK I love you!"

TK stopped in his tracks, and his eyes grew so wide his eyelids just about ripped away from his skull. He turned back to Kari who stared back at him with tear stained yes. Red and baggy eyes that still somehow seemed beautiful to him. After the shock set in he smiled, and walked back over to her. She sat there helpless, scared to death what his reaction would be. TK took hold of her hand again, putting his face close enough to hers that he could feel her warm breath blowing rapidly in his face. 

"I love you too Kari, and if I'm blessed enough I'll get to see you again soon. Goodbye for now." 

TK kissed her softly on the lips before he turned to leave. Kari was speechless, and left with nothing else but a set of fiery red cheeks. TK looked back at her one last time before closing the door behind him.

"God I wish I'd told you sooner... But there's nothing I can do to change that now... I guess all I can do is wish..."

----------

TK stormed out of Kari's room, and avoided making eye contact with any of his friends. Of course this was extremely difficult since everyone's eyes immediately fell on him. "Don't any of you even dare start! I'm doing this, and that's final!"

"Like hell you will!" Matt yelled, as he and Tai blocked his path. "Because I won't let you!"

"Listen to your brother TK!" Tai ordered. "You didn't even ask Kari did you? I know for a fact she wouldn't agree to let you do this, so don't even try to say she did!"

"I don't care! Kari's going to get her kidney one way or the other, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"You want to bet!" Matt challenged. "You're leaving here with me one way or another even if I have to knock you out, and drag you out behind me!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY MATT!"

"MAKE ME!"

"PLEASE STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Cody yelled suddenly, catching the attention of the brothers. The boy decided it was time to speak up sensing Matt and TK were close to exchanging blows. He calmed his nerves, and somehow managed to keep from crying. "There's no reason for you two to fight... There's no reason for you too... This is all because of me... It's my fault things have gotten this out of hand."

Now all eyes were on Cody, and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "What in the world would possibly make you think this is your fault?" Yolie asked him.

"Because it is! Not that Kari's been sick I mean, but Matt and TK wouldn't be fighting if..." Cody coughed, and rethought how he was going to word what he was going to say next. "I mean there's no need for TK to risk his life giving Kari a kidney when I have two perfectly good ones!"

"But it's not as simple as that!" Joe started to explain to him. Joe, responsibilities or not, just couldn't stay out of something this important. "It's not just the fact that she needs a kidney but..."

Cody interrupted him. "But she needs a kidney from someone with RH-negative blood, which is very rare! I know! I've heard that explanation a hundred times already! I may be younger, but I'm not stupid!"

"Cody... Are you saying your RH negative?" Joe asked. Cody gulped, and nodded his head.

Tai stared a whole through Cody. "Cody? How long have you known about this?"

"A while now... Almost the entire time she's been sick actually," Cody stammered.

"You mean you could've helped her this entire time?!" Tai asked rather harshly, "and your just mentioning this now?! What were you going to do?! Say nothing, and just let her die?!" Cody gulped, and started to back away. "Answer me!"

"BACK OFF TAI" Joe yelled forcefully, causing Tai to step back. The tone in Tai's voice made something in Joe snap for what really was the first time in his young life. "He's a scared young kid, and he doesn't need you yelling at him right now! Give him a chance to explain himself!" 

"But..."

"He's right Tai," Davis said, as he grabbed a hold of Tai's shoulder. "Calm down, and let him talk."

Joe knelt down in front of Cody. "Okay Cody. Now tell us. Why did you wait so long to say anything?"

"Because... Because I was scared," Cody whimpered beginning to cry. "I don't know why exactly... I'm not even sure of what! I don't know if it was the fear of dying, or just what they'd do to me during the operation... It wasn't that I didn't want to I just couldn't! That's why I stayed away so much... I couldn't stand coming here, and seeing how sick she looked... Knowing that I could help her, but I wouldn't because I was too afraid... I've been so ashamed of myself!"

Cody broke down, and started crying hard into Joe's uniform top. Joe held him close, and patted him on the back. "It's okay Cody. There's no shame in being afraid. At least you finally admitted it."

As Tai had time to calm down, and witness Cody's display he started feeling guilty over the way he had acted. "I'm sorry Cody. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that. She's my sister and all, and I just... I'm really sorry."

Cody let go of Joe, and wiped his eyes dry. "I understand Tai, and I forgive you. But I know what I have to do now, and it's what I should've done a long time ago. After seeing how TK was willing to risk his life for Kari, I'm not afraid anymore. I certainly don't want to be responsible for the death of two of my friends. I'm willing to do what needs to be done..."

"Are you absolutely sure about all this now Cody?" Joe asked him. "I mean are you positive your RH negative?"

"Yes, my mother told me back when this whole thing started... That's the really bad part... I've been through all the tests, so I know I'm compatible with her... In fact, the doctor said I was practically a perfect candidate for the operation, but I was too afraid to go through with it... My mother knew all about it, but she wouldn't force me to go through with it. She thought that should be my decision. I pretended like nothing happened, and convinced myself something else would come along and help her... But that never happened. She kept getting worse, and the sicker she became the sicker I became at myself. I shouldn't have hid it... Now that I waited so long, it might be too late..."  


"It's not too late yet," Tai disagreed. "Whether you should, or shouldn't have said something sooner isn't important right now. All that matters is you did, and what you're going to do now. I can't thank you enough for this Cody. You have no idea how much this means to me, my parents, and everyone else for that matter."

"You made the right choice Cody," Matt added. "You saved two lives with it instead of one." Matt frowned at his brother. "Unlike some people who make stupid decisions without considering all the consequences!"

"I did consider the consequences, and it wasn't stupid! At least not to me it wasn't." TK forgot his brother, and smiled at Cody. "But since now I don't have too... Thank you Cody. You're a lot braver than you give yourself credit for you know."

  
"Thanks, but don't be thanking me just yet... I haven't done anything yet."

"Speaking of getting things done, we better go talk to Doctor Funaki," Joe suggested, as he tugged at his glasses. "TK. Cody. You both better come with me. All three of us have a lot of explaining to do."

********

Doctor Funaki rubbed at the bridge of his nose trying to take in everything the three young boys sitting in front of his desk were telling him. It was the strangest story he'd ever heard, it sounded a lot something some no talent teenaged hack author spent ten minutes of their lunch break dreaming up, but still somehow was oddly believable. He put his glasses back on, and looked directly at TK who was seated in the middle. "So let me see if I have this story straight. You signed up to donate a kidney to your dying friend Kari Kamiya even though you knew full well you only had one that fully functioned, and there was a high risk you wouldn't live through the operation or live difficultly afterwards?"

"Yes sir," TK sighed.

The doctor's eyes turned to Joe who was sitting to TK's left. "And you knew about this, but kept quiet about it. Then you used my clearance password to log into Mr. Takaishi's medical records, and tampered with them so no traces of his ruptured left kidney would turn up?"

"Actually I didn't have to tamper with them," Joe explained. "For whatever reason it was never on his records to begin with. But that's besides the point... I still logged into his file unlawfully, and I did have full intentions of changing the necessary information."

"I see..." The doctor nodded his head. "And Mr. Takaishi you forced Mr. Kiddo's hand by threatening to kill yourself if he didn't comply with your wishes?"

"Yes..." TK hung his head in shame. 

The doctor nodded again, and then looked at Cody seated on the other side of TK. "And yet you negated all of this by declaring you were a compatible donor for Miss Kamiya, but you've been too afraid to come forward until this time?"

"That is correct sir."

The doctor spun around in his chair. "Whoa boy...Well I'm certainly glad you three decided to come forward before we found out about this the hard way. This changes things a bit, but everything should work out as planned. "TK. Cody. You two are free to go, and I'd like to talk to you about the matter a little later if that's okay with you Cody."

"Yes sir that's fine," he said, as all three boys got up to leave.

"Not you Mister Kiddo. I have something I'd like to discuss with you first."

Joe gulped, and sat back down. "I kind of guessed that sir."

The doctor faced his chair to the front. Joe couldn't tell if that was a look of disappointment on his face or not. "You know this is a very serious situation you've face me with Joe? Violating someone's personal files isn't something normally taken lightly. Can I ask you why you did it Joe?"

"You know I've asked myself that question quite a few times over the past couple days , but I think I always knew the answer," was Joe's response. "I know what I did was wrong, but I'd probably do it again if I had to. I saw a chance that I'd might be able to save a friend's life, so I took it. Someone once told me that the most important part of a doctor's job is saving lives, and sometimes you may have to break the rules if it's necessary. Sometimes you have to think with your heart, and not your head. That's what I did. TK was set on taking his own life, and donating his kidney to her anyway so I saw no reason not to. At least I could save her at the very least, and there was still a small chance they both could live. That's the way I looked at it anyway..."

The doctor smiled slightly, and pushed up his glasses. "That just goes to show you that you shouldn't believe everything everyone tells you... Even if it was me."

"I guess my future in medicine has kind of gone down the tubes hasn't it?" 

"We'll see about that Joe... As for now since you didn't actually change anything in TK's files I don't see any reason why anyone needs to know about this little incident. It's partially my fault for entrusting a temp with my security code in the first place. However, I can't let you wiggle off the hook completely you understand. I'm afraid from this point on your services at the hospital will no longer be required. I know that will set your schooling back, but things could be a lot worse. You can apply back next year, and hopefully get yourself back on track."

Joe released a sigh mixed with relief and mild disappointment. "I understand. That's okay though. I was expecting a lot worse... Excuse me sir, but may I ask why you're letting me off so easily?"

"To tell you the truth Joe. If I were in your shoes I would've done the exact same thing. Good luck Joe, and Take good care of yourself."

"I will. Thanks Doctor Funaki. It was really great getting to work with you." Joe shook his hand, and headed for the door.

"And thank you Joe," he said, causing Joe to turn his head. "For proving my judgment in you right."

"Umm... You're welcome sir."

********

A single bead of sweat trickled down Cody's face, and down into his eye causing him to flinch. He held on to his knees tightly, but that still didn't stop them from slamming into each other. The longer he had to wait the more he wished they'd just strap him to the table, and get it over with before he had a chance to change his mind. Finally, Doctor Funaki emerged from his office holding a clipboard in hand. Cody looked at him nervously, and gulped. "Doctor..."

"Hello Cody. If you don't mind I'd like to ask you a few questions," he said, as he sat down next to him.

"About what?" Cody wondered. "I've already had all the tests and everything, and they turned out positive. You can call my mother, and ask her if you'd like. She knows all about it."

"I already have," the doctor smiled. "She's on her way here as we speak. She said that she and your Grandpa are very proud of you even though they're very worried. I checked your records too, and everything was like you said. Actually I triple checked them this time, but I think you can understand that due to the circumstances of today's pervious events."

"Of course sir."

"What I need to talk to you about is concerning you, and how you feel about this situation Cody," The doctor explained. "First of all, and most importantly do you want to do this? I mean go through with the kidney transplant? No one can force you to go through with it, so the decision is all up to you. I know you've said you would do it, but I have to ask you personally. We don't want you to do this because you feel you have too, or if you've been pressured into this by anyone. No one has pressured you into this decision have they."

"Not directly no," Cody started. "None of my friends even knew about me until this afternoon. Only my closest relatives knew, and they left me to make this decision for myself. Though watching how my friends have reacted to Kari's illness, and seeing Kari in this condition have been a form of pressure no one's come right out and said you have to do this or else. If anyone's been pressuring me it's been me putting pressure on myself, and that was mostly for not doing anything."

The doctor seemed slightly surprised by Cody's answer. "You know you sound like a very bright young man Cody. I don't think I could've worded it any better, but I have to ask you one more time Cody. Do you really, truly want to volunteer for this operation? If you do you'll have to sign these papers giving us permission to operate. Your mother has already given us the go ahead, so take as long as you need to think it over. Either find me, or take the paperwork to the front desk when you're finished."

Cody took the clipboard from his hand. "I've had two months to think this over when it should've only taken me two minutes at the least. It's time I did what I should've done a long time ago." Cody flipped through the pages, and signed his name in the four spaces it asked him too. He handed the clipboard back to Doctor Funaki, and all at once a huge pressure at his chest seemed to disappear.

"Thank you Cody. We don't usually rush these things, but under the circumstances we want to take care of this as soon as possible."

"That's just fine with me! The sooner the better! The last thing I want is to spend a lot of time stressing over this."

"That's good to hear. You just hang tight, and in a couple of hours we'll be ready for the transplant."

Cody's face fell. "A couple hours! Oh... I guess that's not that bad..."

Doctor Funaki couldn't help but giggle. "You know your doing a very noble thing here. Even if it did come a little late. What exactly was it that made you change your mind?"

"A whole lot of things actually. Besides watching what TK was willing to do for her, I remembered back to something my Grandpa always told me. There's two things in life that will never let you down. Good friends, and prune juice so you shouldn't let them down either."

"Ha, ha! Your Grandfather sounds like a wise man.... Prune juice?"

******** 

One hour before the transplants scheduled time.

"I can't believe it!" Kari giggled, as she replayed the news over in her head. "It's just like a miracle... Just like Tai and TK said."

"Well they kind of cheated," Mimi explained. "They knew about the operation before either one of them came to see you. Well, we didn't know Cody was going to be the donor yet, but TK had already done... You know..."

"Yeah..." Kari frowned briefly then smiled. "He is a sweetheart... But if I live through this he's a dead man."

Mimi giggled. "Don't be too hard on him Kari. He did it because he cares about you. I think it's so romantic... It's almost like a movie or something."

"Except this is real life. I'll have to take it up with him later." Kari paused a moment before continuing to speak. "Hey Mimi? Why did you give me the news of the transplant instead of Tai or TK? Not that I mind, and you know I would've jumped into your arms and hugged you when you told me if I had the strength. I was just wondering why..."

"Tai really wanted too, but I talked him into letting me do it," Mimi explained. "It was really important for me to be the one to tell you... Since I haven't been able to be here for you all those months like the other's have I thought I could at least be the one to tell you your going to live, and be here for you while you wait."

Kari smiled weakly. "Thanks Mimi."

Mimi didn't have to wait long. A couple minutes later a pair of orderlies arrived to prep Kari for surgery. She gave Mimi's hand one last squeeze before they wheeled her out of the room.

----------

Izzy sat still his hands shaking slightly, and his fingers twitched from time to time. His eyes stared straight ahead of him looking at nothing in particular. Yolie and Ken were seated a couple chairs down from him giggling like two riled up hyenas.

"What's so funny?!" Izzy asked for about the tenth time in a span of five minutes.

"Nothing," Yolie giggled. "You just look like your missing something that's all!"

"Your not suffering from some sort of withdraw are you?" Ken snickered.

Izzy rolled his eyes. "It feels a little strange since this has been the longest I've ever went without my laptop with me, but I'm just fine!"

"You don't look fine," Yolie jeered. "Maybe you need to join one of those self-help clubs! Do they have one for ex-computer junkies?!"

"I thought you said surviving a few hours without your laptop would be a piece of cake?!" Ken added.

"I can handle it!" Izzy snapped. "Nobody said it was going to be easy... Oh grow up you two!"

----------

Matt leaned up against a wall outside of the hospital staring at the cloudy sunless sky above him. He noticed Joe walk up then lean back against the wall next to him, but Matt didn't bother turning his head to look at him.

"What's up Joe?" He asked. "Shouldn't you still be working?"

"Nope. Got fired," Joe replied calmly. "I'm just waiting around like the rest of you now."

Matt's eyes widened, then he frowned. "I'm sorry about that. I guess that's TK's fault huh?"

"No, not completely. I'm responsible for my own actions. Your brother did push the right buttons, but he didn't exactly have to twist my arm off to get me to do it."

"He still pressured you into it, and he shouldn't have done that," Matt insisted.

"Maybe so, but I'm not bitter over it," Joe smiled. "In fact I'm glad we did it. If we hadn't then Cody may never have come forward. What we did may essentially have been wrong, but it did save her life in a way Matt."

"I guess if you look at it that way..." Matt trailed off.

"You should really forgive your brother, and get on with it Matt," Joe told him. "This is a rough time for all of us, and you two fighting isn't going to help matters."

"Ah, we'll be fine," Matt said, as he waved his hands at him. "We'll be mad, and won't talk to each other for a while. After a couple days we'll make up, and go get a pizza together or something. That's the way it usually works out anyway."

"Is it really that easy?" Joe asked.

"We're family. We get mad, and then we get it over it. It is that simple to tell you the truth."

Joe smiled, and tugged at his glasses. "Try thinking about it from his point of view for a moment. Let's face it. He naturally has a good heart to begin with, and he's in love with the girl for another. If you or I were in his shoes we'd probably do the same thing he did. I know I would've anyway."

Matt cracked a half smile. "You're probably right... Hey Joe. Since your here I might as well ask you now. I've got a big biology test coming up, and I was wondering if you'd..."

"I'm not helping you cheat Matt," he said flatly.

Matt sweat dropped. "I didn't necessarily mean cheating... I was just wondering if you might share some of the answers with me... Since you already had that class and all..."

"If you come over to my place I'll help you study, but I'm not helping you cheat Matt. Not this time. That's not going to get you anywhere in the long run. "

Matt face faulted. "Hey, what ever happened to good old reliable Joe?"

"I'm standing right here. I'm just not good old pushover Joe anymore." Joe's smiled widened. "You better get use to it."

----------

TK was outside of the hospital skipping rocks against the pavement. Davis jumped from the steep sidewalk, and landed next to him kicking up dust as his feet landed on the gravel. 

"What are you doing out here?" Davis asked, as TK flung another rock across the empty lot.

"Waiting just like everybody else. Praying everything turns out okay."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Davis said. "We have to think that way. You should know that especially. You are the child of Hope after all."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't mean I don't worry..." TK's head snapped forward as Davis reached back, and smacked him in the back of the head sending this hat flying off his head. "What the heck was that for?!"

"You know what that was for." Davis reached down to pick up TK's hat, and handed it back to him. "That was a really stupid thing you tried to do you know."

"So everybody's been telling me," TK said, as he plopped his hat back on his head. "Maybe it was, but I didn't see it that way. Wouldn't you have done the same thing if you were in my position?"

Davis expression didn't change. "No I wouldn't of. Sure I care about Kari a lot, but I couldn't do that to my family. I love them, and I couldn't put them through that."

"Of course I thought about that it's just..." TK sighed, and kicked at the gravel at his feet.

"So, are you going to come back inside?" Davis asked. "You know Kari's really going to want to see you after the surgery."

"Well, I thought about leaving and coming back to see her when things calmed down, but there's no way I could wait that long to see her. I won't be able to believe she's okay until I see her with my own eyes."

Davis smiled mischievously. "You know we've kind of noticed you two have been getting a little extra friendly lately."

TK's cheeks tinted pink. "Well... Yeah. She's been sick, and I've done whatever I could to be there for her... It's just natural we'd seem closer..."

"That's not exactly what I meant... So have you slipped her the tongue yet?"

"WHAT?!"

----------

Tai kicked out the chair at his feet, and then turned on the wall punching and kicking at it. Sora watched on sadly trying her best to talk some sense into him.

"Please calm down Tai!" she begged him. "What's the matter? Do you just hold a grudge against walls in general?"

"No! I swear I'm holding on to my last shred of sanity here Sora! Things aren't going to get any better until the operation is over with, and I know she's okay!"

"But at least the operation is going to happen. At least now you know there's a good chance she's going to live. You should at least be happy about that shouldn't you?"

"But nothing's set in stone Sora!" Tai ranted. "There's so many things that can go wrong! I don't think I could've been happier when the doctor said TK was going to donate one of his kidneys to Kari only to find out later that he... What if Cody decides to back out again at the last minute, or something happens to one of them during the operation?! There's no telling what might happen!"

"I'm well aware of that, but there's no sense in letting it drive you crazy! There's nothing you can do to control it Tai..."

"I know, and that's the part I can't stand!" Tai shouted, as he pounded his fist up against the wall. "If there was something that I could've done then none of us would've had to go through all this in the first place! She wouldn't have had to suffer like this... I hate having to leave her life in someone else's hands! I'd rather it be me..."

"Please calm down," she whispered, as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Sit down, and talk to me a minute..."

"Don't bother Sora! There's nothing you can say that could make me feel any better right now! I just want to be left alone for a while..."

"Tai please..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE SORA!"

Sora ignored his temperament, and moved in closer. "Tai I know your upset, but if you'd just listen to me... Maybe I can help you..."

"DAMN IT SORA JUST LEA..."

Sora found the perfect way to shut him up. She planted her lips on his forcefully at first, but soon eased up letting it linger into something that resembled an actual kiss. Tai was shocked, and completely lost for what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her back.

Tai looked down at her with wide eyes as they parted. "Sora... I, I..."

"That's more like it. Now will you sit down?" Sora took his hand, and sat down guiding Tai down into the seat next to her.

"Sora I never... I mean what was that for.... I mean I..."

"Don't worry about that right now," Sora said comfortingly, as she stroked his hand. "Lord knows your doing enough of that over Kari as it is. Just take it easy for now, and let's hope for the best for both of them okay?"

Tai stared at her blankly. "Um... Okay."

----------

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" Cody asked, clenching on to his bed sheets just like he'd be clenching on to the edge of any cliff he might be falling off of.

"It's just a little injection," the doctor assured him. "We need to sedate you so you'll sleep through the operation. If you're not fond of pain then you certainly don't want to be awake for that!"

"If you say so..." Cody was unsure. This wasn't Doctor Funaki, and there was something about this doctor Cody found disturbing. 

Cody watched dreadfully as the doctor began rummaging through one of the cabinets above the counter. "Here we go!" The doctor whipped out a huge syringe type object that looked more look a small bazooka then a needle. The doctor had to cradled it in both hands gripping the broad bulging pump in one hand, and traced one of his fingers on his free hand across the long pointy needle.

Cody's eyes just about bugged out of his head. "THAT'S THE NEEDLE!" Cody turned pale as a ghost before promptly passing out on his bed.

"Works every time," the doctor snickered, as he tossed the plastic toy back where he found it.

The nurse beside him face faulted. "Eight years of medical school, and that's still the best you can come up with?"

"It works doesn't it? Get the gas ready. It's a lot more effective when the patient's already asleep anyway."

********

Within the hour the moment came where everyone's hopes and fears would either come to fruition, or die right on the spot. After more than an hour of torturous waiting their patience was finally rewarded with the news they'd been hoping for. The surgery was a complete success, and both youngsters were doing fine. A rousing round of relieving sighs, and cheerful celebration followed not too spoiled by the news that the doctor's decided it would be best if the two children not be bothered the rest of that night. Cody would have to remain at the hospital for at least a week for observation, and Kari at least two to make sure no complications from the transplant followed. All pulmonary signs however pointed to a full and speedy recovery for both of them. As most of their friends and family called it a night, Kari and Cody had a short but touching moment together.

"Cody you awake?" Kari asked weakly.

"Barely..." Cody moaned sleepily.

"It looks like everything turned out okay..."

"I guess so... We're both still alive. That's a good sign. If they hadn't told us the operation was already over, then I wouldn't have even noticed they did anything."

"Until you noticed that big scar on your left hip!" Kari giggled. "So how do you feel?"

"Besides tired I feel normal really," Cody replied. "It's wired really. You'd figure I feel like I was missing something. They did rip a vital organ from my insides after all, but that may be because I'm still kind of high from when they gassed me."

Kari laughed weakly too sapped of energy to hold it long. "Thank you Cody. You saved my life you know."

"Yeah..." Cody's expression drooped. "But I should've done this a long time ago. I could've saved you a lot of pain and suffering."

"Don't think like that. You did go through it in the end, and that's all that matters." Kari reached out, and grabbed Cody's hand. Luckily their beds were close enough for her to do this, though that wouldn't last much longer. "You have to remind me to kiss you when we get back on our feet again."

Cody blushed. "That won't be necessary.... Do you know if it's helping at all? I mean my kidney..."

"I already know! Because I can do this, and it doesn't hurt anymore..." Cody's eyes widened as he heard a trickling sound, and the unmistakable ringing of a bedpan.

"Ewe Kari!" Cody groaned, as Kari giggled happily.

********

Over the next four days or so life slowly began getting back to normal. Kari's health had amazingly done a near 360, and she didn't seem to be suffering any negative reactions to the new organ. To everyone's delight she was quickly becoming her old cheerful self again. Cody hadn't been suffering any ill effects from his loss either. In fact, Cody was getting a kick out of the pampering he was receiving from several of the nurses who thought the brave little hero was rather cute. Kari got to see Gatomon one last time before she had to return to the digital world. She had Gatomon kiss Cody for her causing the young boy a little added embarrassment. Cody even got a surprise visit from Armadillo who stayed long enough to eat half of Cody's dinner, and get a lengthy lecture from Izzy on how the human excretory system works. He made a mental note never to ask Izzy questions again. Izzy for his part was living up to the promise he had made to himself, and got better acquainted with the outside world. Tai and Matt even managed to drag him out to his first baseball game even though he seemed more interested in analyzing stats, and figuring out wind and distance variables rather than the actual game. Mimi had talked her parents into letting her stay at a relative's house for a couple weeks until it was completely sure everything would be fine. She dreaded the homework she'd be facing when she got back to America, but she decided that it would be worth it. Ken had spent the majority of his time getting better acquainted with several of his friends, when he realized just what complete strangers they'd really been over the months. He seemed particularly interested in Yolie for some reason... Yolie on the other hand was simply being Yolie. Joe hadn't taken losing his temp job all that hard, and was focused on working even harder at school to get himself back on track. Davis had been surprisingly sweet, and supportive through Kari's stay at the hospital. He'd only hit on her twice during her stay in the hospital in fact. Kari was starting to think Davis was either sick, or something really had gone wrong with her during the operation that messed with her perception of reality. She almost fell out of her bed when she actually saw Davis and TK laughing together and shaking hands. TK and Tai had spent the majority of their time with Kari at the hospital. Actually, the only time Kari could remember not seeing Tai there was when Sora dragged him out for a couple hours to explain to him what she meant concerning some sort of conversation they had right before Kari went into surgery. Kari wasn't sure what they had talked about, but she couldn't remember ever seeing her brother as happy once he got back. Matt had dropped by quite a few times as well, but most of his visits were only to scold his brother for missing a day of school and staying out too late at night. At some point Kari discovered a hidden blessing through her ordeal. Someway, somehow, things seemed to be changing around her for the better.

Kari giggled as TK stepped into her and Cody's hospital room failing to hide the two big bouquets of roses behind his back. TK knew this, but he played dumb to it anyway. "What's so funny?" he asked Kari who was still laughing at him.

"Nothing. Do you have something for me back there?"

"How ever did you guess?" TK pulled out two dozen roses from behind his back and handed them to Kari.

"You really shouldn't have done this," she said with a smile. "I know how expensive these are."

"You're worth every penny." TK smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. He took one of the roses, and walked over towards Cody. "Don't think I forgot about you little guy. This is for saving Kari's life. I know this isn't much but..."

Cody raised an eyebrow as he accepted the rose. He looked over at Kari who was sniffing one of her twenty-three, and he smiled. "So I see I get one while she gets two dozen huh? You don't think your playing favorites just a little here do you TK?"

"Well... Maybe just a little," TK admitted, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm hurt," Cody said sarcastically.

"Get over it," he joked, as he rubbed Cody's head forcefully.

TK walked back over to Kari's bed, as she was placing her roses up on the counter next to her bed. TK bent down over her, and smiled. "So I trust you like them?"

"I love them TK," She snickered. "But there's something I need to talk to you about..."

"You can tell me anything." TK leaned in closer only to have Kari grab him by the collar of his shirt, and pull him face to face with her. The smile she'd worn before had turned into a deep frown.

"Don't you ever do something so stupid like you tired to pull the other night! What were you thinking?! Risking killing yourself just to save me!"

TK sweat dropped. He had expected this to happen sooner or later, but that didn't make it any easier to handle. "I'm sorry Kari, but I love you... I was willing to do anything to help you... Even if it meant..."

"And making everyone you love miserable in the process?!" Kari scolded. "How do you think I would've felt when I found out you'd done that TK?! Happy that my best friend gave his life up so I could live! No, I would've been miserable! I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing you had died to save my life!"

"I'm sorry Kari... At least things turned out for the best..."

"Good thing for you," Kari said, as she let go of his shirt collar. "Promise me you'll never do something like that again!"

"I promise Kari," he said with a smile.

Kari was smiling again. "You know once I'm released from the hospital there's so many things I'm looking forward to doing..."

"Like what?" TK wondered.

Kari looked at him mischievously. "Like this..."

Kari slid her arms around his neck, and locked his lips into hers. TK touched her back gently with one hand as their lips danced together. For the first time they let their tongues explore each other's mouths. They went on like that for a couple minutes, before a rough cough from behind them spoiled the moment.

"Excuse me guys, but I did just get a kidney removed a couple days ago," Cody complained. "I am still a little queasy down there if you know what I mean?"

"Cody?! Are you still here?" TK and Kari both started laughing.

"Just ignore him," Kari told him, as they resumed kissing.

"Yuck!" Cody stuck his tongue out, and smiled noticing they weren't paying any attention to him.

TK and Kari went at it for another minute, and this time were interrupted by a blinding flash. Both sets of eyes widened, as they saw Tai standing in the doorway holding Kari's small digital camera in his hands. 

"Tai what are you doing?!" Kari demanded.

"Capturing the moment. I may have missed out on your little scene with Gatomon and Patamon, but this time I happened to walk in at just the right moment." Tai examined the little camera, as he casually walked over to Kari's bed. His smile never faded from his face. "By the way TK. You have a ten-second head start before I start hunting you down like a dog."

TK didn't need a second warning. He kissed Kari goodbye on the cheek, and was out the door by the time Tai had gotten to three.

"Don't you even think about going after him Tai!" Kari warned him.

Tai snickered at the dirty look his sister gave him. "I was just trying to scare him Kari. I'll admit you two look kind of cute together. I'll let him get away with it this time, but the next time I catch you two playing tonsil hockey I'm not making any promises."

"If you keep your nose out of our business then you won't! What are you doing with my camera anyway?"

"You'll see in a second. I have something very special in mind. Come on in guys!"

At his signal Sora walked through the doorway followed by Davis, Mimi, and the rest of her friends all came pouring in. Matt entered last dragging TK in behind him. Tai teased him with a threatening look causing the boy to cower behind his brother's back.

"It's alright TK!" Tai laughed. "You can come out now." TK did as he was instructed reluctantly.

"It's nice to see all you guys, but what's this all about Tai?"

"I wanted to do something special to commemorate this occasion," Tai explained. "I wanted to take a picture with all of us together, so we never forget the miracle that happened the other day. It crossed my mind that we've never actually taken a picture with all of us together, and this is as good as time as any considering we almost had two of us taken out of the picture prematurely.

Kari and Cody both thought it was a wonderful idea. Tai immediately took charge, and started positioning people were he wanted them. Joe and Ken helped Cody over to Kari's bed, and sat him down beside her. On the left side Tai positioned Joe in the very back with Davis and Ken standing directly in front of him. Davis just couldn't resist giving Ken the bunny ears while the photo was being shot. Yolie and Mimi sat down in front of them both holding up the victory sign. On the right side Tai had himself and Matt in the very back with Sora standing right in front of them. TK knelt down next to Kari holding her hand, and Izzy sat down in front of him. That picture would become a very memorable time in their lives. They made several copies of it one in which they donated to the hospital. The most important one for them, however, would be the one Tai had framed, and set up on a mantle in the living room of their apartment. One look could at it would bring back old memories of that time, and what they could've lost. It symbolized a time when everyone found a piece of themselves, and learned to appreciate life itself a whole lot more than ever before. Not many people are lucky enough to get a second chance at life such as Kari did, and she for one never once took her new life for granite. They all held faith in knowing that it may only be one out of every thousand times, but some wishes really do come true, and this time the one that mattered the most shined through in the end.

end. 

-Note: For those of you that don't know RH-negative is an actual blood type, so I didn't make it up. It's a very rare condition referring to a certain factor in some one's blood that is missing. I've been told conflicting stories, but I really do believe that RH-negative, and regular negative blood types (O-, B- etc.) have nothing in common. I know someone who O+ blood that is supposedly lacking the RH factor. I myself happen to be RH-negative, but technically speaking I'm B-. All that really means for me is if I ever need blood I'm pretty much screwed. 

Damn, damn, damn! I came up with a few wonderful lines to close out this story, but by the time I got to a pen I'd forgotten half of it! I hate it when that happens! As a result I had to settle for what you read up there. I'm not one to give myself a lot of credit, but I have to say I'm rather pleased with how this one turned out all in all. I actually finished it a week ago, but my damn hard drive blew up putting me a week back in production! Now my biggest problem is deciding where I go from here. I've got ideas coming out the waszu right now, and I'm having a heck of a time deciding what I should work on next. Wherever inspiration hits me I guess. My next Digimon effort will probably be a bit of an epic that I've been toying with on paper for the last few weeks. I plan on using parts of it as a bit of a kiss off to the whole Toei situation. Bastards. Well, I think I've bored you enough so that's all from me for now. Hope you enjoyed yourself!


End file.
